Silent Wishes
by totestoots
Summary: Bella is a vampire, and she has a vegetarian family. Bella and her family moves to Forks to find the Cullens. Bella immediately knows Edward is her mate, but Edward already has a vampire girlfriend. Will Edward realize his true mate before its too late?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Whoa! I finally got to writing this all down. Anyway…enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: (Robot voice) I…do…not….own …Twilight! **

**Preface:**** Date April 28, 2010**

I'd never thought that this would happen to me. I'd never actually thought that I would find my mate, and I _definitely _didn't think that he would have a girlfriend who would conveniently be one of the few people I can't stand.

Tanya was one of the meanest people on this _earth, _and she was extremely selfish. She somehow managed to wrap Edward around her little slim finger. She didn't deserve him, but he seemed happy. I would not take the happiness away, but I would not wait around to see my mate get married to my worst enemy.

A loud 'beep' took me out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath, and felt the burning fire in the back of my throat. I should have hunted before I came here, but I would probably be okay. I saw a massive swarm of humans as they cried, and said their good-byes to their loved ones. I looked up and saw our flight flashing, meaning it was now time to go wait in the terminal. I looked at my best friend that was also my adoptive brother, Matt, and saw that he was staring intently at me. I looked down at our intertwined hands, and stood up dragging him with me. I grabbed my handbag and suitcase, and I began walking hand in hand with Matt. I glanced at him, and thought, _he is going to be the best friend I am ever going to get. _As I sat down and looked at Matt's wide butterscotch eyes, I seriously hoped that it would be enough for me survive this. I heard someone clear their throat, causing me to do a complete 180. I gasped, as I met the captivating eyes that were smoldering.

**A/N: So…what ya think? Pretty good? Not good? Needs work? REVIEW…please.**

**JLOm**


	2. Moving

**A/N: New story...mmm I have a ton of ideas right now. Anyways...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1: Moving. Present Date: January 18, 2010**

I sighed contently as the wind blew against my hair. I would never get used to feeling of running in vampire speed. When I was human I used to hate sports, simply because I was clumsy. I would always fall and hurt myself… and others. I always managed to fall and take others with me, or I would fling my wrist and I would hurt someone with that simple hand movement. Now I wasn't scared I would hurt myself or others. After 50 years of being like this, I managed to control my speed and agility. At first it would be as if I was human, I was always tripping over thin air, especially when I was hunting.

"Bella... Stop. You know you're faster. C'mon I want to talk, and please slow down a little." Said Matt, while running at the maximum speed he could go at.

Too bad he wasn't fast enough. I slowed down to a complete stop, and climbed a tree that was covered with moss. I sat on top of a branch that looked thick enough to be able to support my weight, not really caring about how damp it would be. I waited as Matt climbed up to sit in a branch that was across from my own.

Matt was my adoptive brother and best friend. He was changed on April 6, 1926 in southern Texas. Matt was a head taller than my 5 foot 3, and he was slightly muscular, too. His disheveled jet black hair fell slightly in front of his golden eyes, and it contrasted well with our pasty skin. Matt was not a regular teenage boy, and it's not like he is one. He keeps to himself, and he is the sweetest guy I know. He actually listens with an honest interest, even if you are an annoying school girl who is part of his fan club.

"Bella, how about if we move? Maybe we could move...somewhere to a place where…we could almost be perfectly normal?" Matt said, uncertainly.

I turned my head when he said 'normal'. I shook my head, confused.

"What do you mean by 'normal'?" I whispered, knowing full well that he would hear me as clearly as if I were to scream it.

"You know… a town where we would hardly miss school, go out, have fun, and… still be vampires." He said.

I nodded, and said, "Exactly where would this magnificent town be?"

He smiled, and said, "Forks, Washington. It has a total of 357 kids enrolled in high school, so imagine just how small the town is. The sun hardly ever comes out, and the town is surrounded by woods, so everything is practically green."

I smiled, and said, "Sounds like we're moving to me."

I would finally get a chance to be somewhat normal. I dropped from the tree and began running full speed toward the huge Victorian house that was hidden in these woods.

After a few minutes, I was in my room, packing everything that I wanted to take with me. I could hear Matt talking to our father and mother figures, Henry and Catherine Swan, who were now on their 4th honeymoon. I could practically hear Catherine squeal and gush on this "new adventure", and how she was going to decorate the rooms. Catherine was a loving mother figure, but sometimes she acted like my younger sister instead of a mother figure that is almost 50 years older than me. It was kind of…disconcerting, but I was okay with it. Henry was a calm man who listened to everything you said, especially if that someone was Catherine. He was the only one that could talk Catherine out of doing something ridiculous. The couple reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Every time I got the feeling I would try to discover the meaning behind it, but the images were of a lady with short brownish hair that had a tint of red in it. That was all I could tell, everything else was blurry. In fact, Catherine kind of resembled her. Catherine had brownish hair that fell into waves that reached her shoulder. The part of her that stood out the most was her eyes. They were golden, like Matt, Henry, and mine but they sort of glowed. They were so bright that you could see her emotions in them. It was as if she was full of life.

I sighed, as I walked downstairs with my hands full of all my stuff. I quickly threw them in the trunk and inside of my black 911 Turbo Porsche. I smiled and ran toward Matt.

"Hey Matt, is everything ready?" I asked.

He looked up, and said, "Come help me choose the house."

I went to take a glimpse and a saw the best house ever known. It looked abandoned, but with a few touches here and there it could be good as new. The house had 4 levels, and instead of stretching sideways, it went upwards. The outside wall black, and a side was completely glass. On each level it had a balcony in each room. There was a total of 15 bedrooms, 15 full bathrooms, 4 half bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a family room. There were even photos of the backyard, which seemed to stretch out as well. In the backyard there was a stream that took almost half of it. Above the end of the little stream there was a little bridge over a wall that kind of caved in, and under it there was a pond.

"This is the one." I whispered.

He looked at it and beamed, and then he said, "I knew you would choose that one. Okay let me just do the paperwork, and we'll get going.

I nodded, and went upstairs to fix my room decorations, knowing we'd probably be at Forks by at least the end of the next week.

6 days later:

I spent the remaining time here wondering around the house and woods. I was playing my acoustic guitar when Matt barged in.

I looked up annoyed, and said, "Didn't anyone teach how to knock?"

He was still smiling when he said, "I suggest we get going, Bella. We're starting school on the 26th."

"Are the movers here?" I asked, still thinking about my guitar.

"Yes, they are Bella. I got Cat and Henry's stuff, and my stuff in." He said, excitedly.

"Matt, Forks isn't that far, right?" I asked nervously.

"Well, since you're driving…it'll probably take you around a day." He said.

"Oh…well, I better start throwing this stuff in then." I said, getting up from my spot on the fluffy chair.

After throwing my stuff in, I got in my car and drove toward Forks. While I was driving I was humming, and tapping my right index finger that held the Swan Crest. The crest was on a silver ring that shined in sunlight. The Swan Crest was design of a very elegant S and a swan. Each one was personalized, so mine held the sign that I was an only child, and my likes. Matt and mine were both silver rings except that he wore his on his right middle finger. Catherine's was a necklace that was in a shape of a heart and she was always wearing it, and Henry's was a ring as well.

I got to Forks about 6 hours later, thanks to my addiction to fast speeds. The house was about 3 or 4 miles on the outskirts of town, and it was still hidden in the woods. Luckily I saw the driveway, or I would've never turned. As I got of my car, I sighed, as I felt the familiar feeling of starting all over again. I started to walk, and I noticed that Matt's BMW was here. As I approached the door, it suddenly opened, and behind it were Matt, Catherine, and Henry who were all looking excited. I smiled as I quickly crossed the room.

"Okay, in three…two…one!" I said, and as quick as possible I ran upstairs.

I looked at all the rooms, but I personally liked the one on fourth level. It had the balcony on west side of the house, and it looked directly down on the bridge and pond. It was also the one that had more trees surrounding it.

"I want this one!" I called out.

I heard a 'humph' and two 'okays'. There were only two bedrooms on this floor, and since there were only 4 of us… and it probably meant I get this floor. I ran to get my stuff, when the bell rang. I quickly went back to acting as humanly possible, once I saw it was the movers. I quickly put my stuff where I wanted it to be, and then I jumped off the balcony dropping silently into the familiar darkness.

I ran at full speed toward the unknown. Something, most likely someone was pulling me. I was soon at a wide open meadow. Even though it was twilight, I could see every detail of the meadow. It was almost a perfect circle, and it had a bright green grass that reached my ankle. The lilies and dandelions littered the floor, making it that much more breathtaking. I could hear the rush of a stream nearby, as well. Matt's current favorite song came on, which made my jump. I dug my way into my pocket, and I brought out my little silver phone to my ear before pressing the green button.

"Hello Matt." I said in a bored tone.

"'Sup, B." He said.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "If that's all you wanted to say you could've waited for me to get home."

He said, "What is it a crime to call my sister to say that?"

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose, "No-"

"See?" I could almost hear Henry's booming laughter from here.

"But-" I tried to complain, but he interrupted me again.

"No buts. I called you to tell you that Cat wants to get you ready for school," I heard him groan, "and me, too."

I groaned in harmony with him, before laughing at his non-willingness.

"What you don't want to be the real-life Ken?" I laughed.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. Oh no, here she comes. I think she heard the conversation." He said in a panicked voice.

"Run. See you later, Matt." I said.

"Bye," Then I heard Catherine shout, "Matt!"

I pressed the 'end' button, and then I jumped up. I quickly put in my pocket, and then I froze. I sniffed the air, and hissed. Someone was here, and I quickly crouched down. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, as I opened my mind to 'feel' the person. I felt it for a second, before it went away as quickly as it had come. I narrowed my eyes, before I shot forward running faster than I had ever before toward my house.

**A/N: so how was it? good? bad? Review!**

**JLOm**


	3. Knowing & New School

**A/N: This is awesome! I got the chapter done! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for the plot.**

**Chapter 2: Knowing & New School **

_**Present Date: Same**_

I quickly shut the door, and ran up stairs to Henry's study/library. I barged in, and I ignored the annoyed expression on his face.

"Someone was watching me. I felt it." I said in a rush, before running my right hand through my hair.

He froze, and he said, "Me too."

I froze, and then I expanded my shield over my family, as I expanded my mind. There were 8 of them.

"There are 8 of them." I hissed lowly.

Henry's eyes snapped up to mine, before he said, "Family is meeting. In the library right now everyone!"

I nodded and ran out to the new place where we would hold our family meetings. I followed Cat to the extra room on the fourth floor. It was now decorated as a traditional library with tall shelves filled with books, but on the other side of the rather large room it was covered in music. It was covered with shelves filled with CD's except for a small place in the center where a black, expensive-looking stereo sat. On the far corner there was a place for instruments. There was just an acoustic guitar, and electric guitars, and a piano. In the center there was a wooden center table, and it had 4 elegant-looking chairs circling around it.

I chose the one where my back was facing the library section of the room. The others took their seat, and their faces told me that Henry had told them about the incident.

"Everybody listen up. There are 8 of them here with us. I have detected that they are not harmful…except for one who is evil. From what I've heard 6 of them are in the high school that Matt and Bella are attending. In order to keep living here in peace we are to talk with the leader of the coven. Matt and Bella, you are to plan a meeting." Henry said clearly meaning business.

I ran my tongue over my lips to contain my smile, before saying, "Henry we are not spies, and we do not have missions. Do you understand?"

Matt chuckled, and he pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Henry, being the mature leader of this very mature coven, just stuck his tongue out before returning to normal.

"Ok, ok. Well, just be careful around the one who is evil okay?" Henry asked.

I nodded, and got up before running up to my room to change. I chose to keep it simple, which included a T-shirt, jeans, and some sneakers. I hummed, as I did my hair, which was very simple as just brushing through it. I put on no makeup at all because it would probably rain today. I ran downstairs and was met by a gasp.

"Bella, Oh no, what are you wearing?" Cat said, while shaking her head.

I looked down, and saw my regular black T-shirt with my normal black jeans and all-black Converse high-tops. I sighed, and shook my head.

I grabbed my school shoulder bag and keys, and ran outside to my black Porsche. I opened the door, threw my stuff into the back, and I sat down before closing the door. I started the engine while putting in a CD. I hummed and drummed my fingers on the wheel. Matt quickly came down, and soon we were on our way to school.

I sighed as I pulled in the student parking lot that was empty except for a few cars here and there. I quickly got out, and headed toward the front office with Matt for our schedules.

"Hey, Bella, I bet that you can't get at least 10 people to ask you out or ask for your phone." Matt said, abruptly.

I looked at him weirdly, before saying, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Matt just shrugged, and I said, "Fine. I'll do it, but I bet you can't flirt with at least 15 girls throughout the day."

He let out a dramatic gasp, and I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, and sighed.

"Fine I'll do it." He said with a defeated tone.

I shook my head at his childishness, and said, "Now."

I opened the door, and I smelled the scents of two humans in the room. I looked up to see a brunette about 15 years old talking with a redhead that looked about 30. I could easily hear that the brunette wanted to change a class. I looked around and saw it was pretty small for a school front office. I quickly shrugged it off, and stepped forward when it was our turn.

The redhead gasped, and stuttered, "Y-yes?"

I smiled warmly, before saying, "We're new. I'm Isabella Swan, and this is my brother Matt Swan. We came to pick up our schedules."

She looked at Matt and sighed, before saying, "Of course. Here you go, Ms. Swan and Mr. Swan."

I quickly found my way to my classes, and before long I felt their presence. One of them was a mind reader, since I could feel him trying to break through my shield. The other two gifted was a physic, and an empathic. It was quite easy to know this, since I have two powers. One was a mental shield, and the other was a power that allowed me to feel mythical creatures, and to know about them. I looked at Matt, and saw him tense as he tasted the scent. Matt was a tracker, so he could taste the scent, and then it would unconsciously lead him toward the person or thing.

As I dumped my stuff on a desk in my English class, I heard the vampire next to clear its throat. I looked up and met the most vibrant golden eyes I had ever seen.

**A/N: So about this one…did you like it? Love it? REVIEW! **

**JLOm**


	4. Introducing & Old Friends

**A/N: I liked writing this chapter. I hope you guys do too. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Owner: Stephenie Meyer. **

I froze slightly, before waving at Alex and turning around to meet Mr. Edward Cullen.

He was looking at me in a frustrated manner, and I smirked.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Lead the way." I muttered, smugly.

Apparently the mind-reader could not read my mind.

He glared, and turned sharply. He walked outside of the small classroom full of children, and walked straight into the forest that surrounded everything in this tiny town.

He ran at vampire speed as soon as he was out of sight of the humans. I sighed and caught up to him easily.

I concentrated on him, and expanded my mind to meet his.

His name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, he was a mind reader, and he could be trusted.

That was all I dared to know. I could know much more about him, but I wanted him to tell me his likes and his dislikes. It was such a strange feeling that it almost made me want to run away from it.

He stopped, and turned to face me.

"Why can't I read your mind?" He said.

I shrugged nonchalantly, and said, "One of my powers, Mr. Edward Cullen."

His eyes tightened, and he hesitated, "One?"

"I have two, but we shall speak of those matters once we meet up with each family." I said.

He nodded, "I see you are like us, and we would be delighted to meet your family."

"The feeling is mutual." I said.

"My name's Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand.

I took it, and said, "Isabella Swan. It's wonderful to finally meet you officially."

He raised an eyebrow, but I cut him off, "You'll see what I mean. Shall we meet right after school at your family's residence?"

He nodded, and said, "I'll inform the others then; until this afternoon, Isabella."

I nodded once and sped off.

I was caught by a pair of white hands that wrapped around my neck and put me against the nearest tree.

"What the hell, Bella? You told him everything that he needed to know!" Matt said angrily.

I took away the hands, and said, "I know who to trust, Matt."

I tapped the side of my temple.

"You…know about him?" He asked.

I sighed, and said, "Yes. Right before I told him about my two powers. He is someone we can trust. Now c'mon before anyone gets suspicious."

I sighed in relief once the final bell rung.

I quickly flung my backpack over my shoulder, and walked at normal human speed to my car. As quickly as I had escaped the horrible classroom, I got into my car. Matt got in, and started messing with the radio.

I saluted Edward, and turned the key and the car's engine roared. I quickly put the car in reverse, and followed Edward to his house.

As I started to look around, I saw that we were coming fairly close to our own house.

I gasped in amazement as we came to a stop in front of their house. It was far more beautiful than our own.

"You like it?"

I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Yes. I do." I murmured.

"Bell, I called Cat and Henry. They said they would be here," I heard Cat's car brakes squeal as Matt spoke, "right about now."

I turned to face them, and I said, "Seems like someone broke the speed limit…"

Henry grinned at me, and Cat said, "Seems like you did, too."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Matt interrupted by saying, "Don't even bother, Bella. She knows too well."

Henry looked around me, and said, "Well, hello. I'm Henry and this is my wife Catherine. I assume you have my two children, Bella and Matt?"

Edward stepped forward, and said, "Yes I have. It's a pleasure to meet your family, Mr. Swan. Our father will be here shortly."

"Meanwhile, you may come in and meet the rest of the family." I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"This is my mother, Esme." Edward said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." We chorused.

"Please call me Esme. All of you." We all nodded, but then they looked over at me with questioning gaze.

I sighed, and expanded my mind. Her name was indeed Esme, and she was someone we could trust. I couldn't dig any deeper because I didn't know her, and to know every single detail I had to know the person for at least a week.

I stepped forward, and said, "Hi, I'm Bella."

She smiled warmly, and said, "Hello, dear."

I outstretched my hand, but she went ahead and pulled me into a tight hug.

The others soon introduce themselves, and we walked in.

It was an amazing house; it had a whole side completely made of glass that looked out to the beautiful view of the forest that surrounded the house. Simple decorations were hung on the walls, but from what I could see from the bottom of the stairs it was grander on the upper levels.

"You have a beautiful home, Esme." I murmured as I glanced around me.

She beamed, and said, "Oh, thank you dear."

"Well, hello."

I turned sharply, and met a pair of familiar eyes.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, before expanding my mind and reaching out for the man's name.

"Carlisle, it's nice to see you." I greeted.

"Bella, you look good. It's been too long." He said.

"I agree." I stated.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I heard Edward ask.

I turned, and said, "Yes. I met him a few months before I was changed."

"When were you changed?" Edward questioned.

"I think we should wait for your siblings, son." Carlisle said.

I nodded, and said, "I'll introduce. Carlisle this is Catherine, Henry, and Matt. Guys this is Carlisle, the inspiring doctor I told you guys about."

Matt smiled, and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, doc."

"Family I am home! No need to worry any longer!" A voice boomed.

**A/N: We're getting to see a little bit more about Bella's past. It also explained Bella's power, but if you didn't understand here is the explanation:**

**She can know anything about close supernatural creatures**

**She has to know them on a personal level though (which is why she doesn't know about her mate….Edward.)**

**At first glance, she can know their name and whether or not they can be trusted. It's more of an instinct thing. **

**It's limited though. It can only be supernatural creatures, not just any random human. **

**Her other power is a shield. Like in**

**the book.**

**Next Chapter: ****Pasts and New Enemies **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and REVIEW!**!

**JLOm**


	5. Pasts

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**I also liked writing this chapter. It was fun coming up with the past. **

**BPOV: Still the same day after school at the Cullen household.**

I turned toward the door, and waited patiently for the man that I had gathered information about.

"And here comes the famous Emmett McCarty." I said.

The whole family turned to glance at me with wide eyes, and I said, "I'll explain in a moment."

I heard a 'whack' and a couple of quick, light footsteps coming towards us. The front door was thrown open, and Emmett walked inside.

His eyes landed on me, and he said, "Whoa. Am I remembering my past, or am I seeing the dead? Oh, someone _finally _built a time machine, which explains why I'm seeing a dead Bella? Wait, no she has golden eyes!"

He pressed against his chest and gasped, before saying, "I thought I was going crazy!"

"No, Emmett you are not going crazy." I soothed.

His eyes widened, and he gasped, "You're a mind-reader like Eddy!"

"No, Emmett, I'm not. You were thinking out loud." I said, repressing a smile.

His face fell, "Oh. Well it was nice seeing you again, Bells."

My eyebrows furrowed, and I said, "You have seen me for over fifty years, and that's all I get?"

His face lightened up, and he laughed, "No way, sis!"

He appeared in front of me in a second before twirling me in the air.

"Care to explain why you aren't dead?" He said, once he had put me on the floor.

"Sure once the rest of your 'siblings' come inside." I said.

He nodded, before running outside. Edward groaned, and he rubbed his temples.

A tall blonde girl came in, and she was screaming at Emmett to stop pushing her.

Emmett ignored her, and ran out to push a small black-haired girl inside. She just rolled her eyes, and straightened out her clothes and hair.

The man I had gathered information came into view, but he wasn't being pushed. He was being carried by Emmett.

I raised my eyebrows, and said, "Um…"

"I couldn't carry Rose or Alice because if I did Alice would torture me," He shuddered, "and Rose would've of-"

Edward cut him off, "Emmett! Please, I already have to deal with your mental _images_. Please no oral descriptions."

Emmett grinned, "Alright Eddy."

Edward groaned, "Don't call me Eddy!"

I shook my head, and said, "So, you're Jasper."

Jasper's eyes tightened, and he said, "Yes. I am."

I turned slightly, and said, "And you guys are Rosalie and Alice."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, while Alice jumped up and down excitedly. Alice squealed, while Edward groaned.

"Alright now that everyone is here Bella will tell us about her family." Carlisle announced.

I nodded. "I was born in near Portland, Oregon on September 13th. I was changed in the year 1925, and that age of 16," I shuddered at the flashback of my change, "and I was Emmett's best friend. I met him when I was six, and I met Dr. Cullen when he came into the little town where Emmett and I grew up. He was town's hero. They had limited doctors."

Carlisle let out a chuckle, "You were a weekly patient."

"Thank you for exposing my _still existing _clumsiness. You know I was planning until they saw me walk across a flat surface." I said.

"Tell us how you were changed, Bella." Emmett urged.

I looked toward Matt for support. He gave me a reassuring smile, and took a deep breath, "_I was walking home late at night. I should've known that something could easily happen, but I wasn't disturbed. It was a peaceful night; the moon and the stars shone brightly, and they lightened my journey toward my house. My house was deep in the forest. There was nobody who lived near me except for Emmett's family. _

"_I jumped as I heard a scream from my right. I turned slightly, and I tripped over a rock. I looked down at my scraped knees and hands that were bleeding, and when I looked up a man with red eyes was looking hungrily at my knee that was bleeding the most. He growled before throwing me over his back, and running toward where I heard the scream. _

"_As soon as he threw me over his back I started screaming and squirming but he wouldn't budge. Soon, he threw on the ground. He growled again, and he stepped on my left calf. I felt the bone break my skin, and I let out a scream. _

"_He quickly grabbed my arm, while mumbling something. He sank his teeth, and I felt it, the fire in my veins._

"_I heard another growl through the deep trance I was in, and then suddenly he was off my arm."_

Everyone gasped, and Emmett screamed, "Bella! Tell who was it?"

I smiled, "It was Henry. Catherine was there as well, but she had to leave because of the blood."

Catherine and Henry cast a glance over at me, and Catherine smiled before taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

I took a deep breath, and said, "It's Henry's turn."

"I was changed during the civil war, and I was 26 years old. While I was injured a vampire found me, and then a few years later I found Catherine," He smiled over at Catherine, "she was 24 years old. We fell in love, and it was odd pairing. She was human and I was a vampire. I ended up changing her because she was being tracked down by another vampire."

He summarized, and everyone was shocked.

"She was human and you still let her near you?" Edward asked in shocked.

Henry smiled, "Yes. She _wanted_ to be near me despite what I could do to her."

"Now it's Matt's turn." Catherine said.

Catherine's favorite story was Matt's. She had always thought his story was extremely sad, and even though she hated what had happened to him, she loved the story. She thought it sounded like heart-breaking novel.

She thought mine sounded like another messed up version of "Little Riding Hood".

"I was changed in 1929 at the age of 18. I was the youngest in my immediate family. My father was Robert Williams and my brother was John Williams, and my mother was dead already. She died after I born a little before I could remember her. My brother met her, though, and he absolutely loved her. He was always quite…rebellious. He would disobey my father when we younger, and then when he finally turned eighteen he refused to marry a woman. My father had grown up with the old-fashioned ways of his father from the 19th century, and he wanted his family to remain that way. Soon, however, a beautiful girl came to live with us. She was an orphan – her parents had died from some diseases. John rapidly fell in love with her. She came from a rich family just like ours, so father approved. She didn't exactly reciprocate the feeling. Soon she started spending time with me, and she was easy to become friends with. She was fun, and she was always up for a bet with me. She was always challenging me." Matt paused.

He swallowed loudly, "Then she got past the friendship phase. She started dropping hints here and there. I, of course, knew of her of feelings. John saw the way she looked at me. One day, she and I went horse riding, but when we came back to the stables John was there…"

Matt closed his eyes and his breathing started getting shallow, "John started screaming at her for betraying him, and then she screamed. She said she wasn't interested in John because he was infatuated with her. She said that it wasn't love that he felt. She said that she fell in love with…me."

I squeezed Matt's hand, and he continued, "That's when John cracked. John ran to the supply closet and got a knife. He held it beneath his throat, and he threatened he would kill himself if _she_ wouldn't say she loved him. She started screaming at him, while I tried to say that I wasn't interested. He suddenly got a glint in his eyes that made me gasp. In a blink, he had the knife under _my _chin. She started screaming hysterically, and then she finally said it. An accident happened though. When John tried to take the knife away from my chin he sliced part of my arm. She started screaming, and then…she went crazy. She grabbed the knife before slicing John's throat, and then her own. A woman appeared a few minutes later. She soon bit me, and…here I am."

I clapped as soon as Matt let go of my hand.

"I see why it's Catherine's favorite story." Edward said.

"How did _she_ look like?" Emmett asked.

Matt smiled, and he said, "You're looking at her."

"Huh?" The Cullen clan said.

"Yeah, she looked like me. She was my twin sister." I said.

"It was Gabriella." Emmett stated in a whisper.

I nodded.

"Wait, so who turned you?" Edward said.

"I did. I bit him as soon as I smelled him, but then I stopped." I said looking down.

"Wow. So this was 4 years after you were turned?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, and said, "Gabriella could still pass for a nineteen year-old, after all she was only twenty. She didn't want Mr. William's to urge to get married because of her age, so she lied."

"How do you know this?" Rosalie asked.

"Matt knew her very well, in other words, she told him everything about herself. He knows her every secret." I replied.

They nodded, and Carlisle said, "So is it our turn?"

I looked at Henry, "Well, you could if you want to. I mean as I get to know you guys I'll know things like your past. It's your choice."

They froze. Alice soon though ran up to me, and hugged me.

"We're going to be best of friends!" She chirped.

I gasped, "If I were human, I would have been dead by now."

She loosened her grip on my torso, and she apologized.

"Wait, what?" Edward finally said.

"Alright, I have two powers. One is a mental shield. It blocks Edward's mind-reading ability," Edward froze, "but it doesn't block Alice nor Jasper's ability. My second power is…knowledge. When I see someone _mystical _I immediately know that person's name and whether or not they can be trusted. I can also sense other mystical beings around me. Once I know things about them, I slowly receive information about them. Like their past."

The Cullens, apart from Alice and Edward, stayed frozen. Edward's face brightened up, and he said, "That's what your family asked you before they came inside, didn't they?"

I nodded.

"Wow. That's truly remarkable." Carlisle murmured.

I nodded once, and said, "If I open my mental shield to Edward he will no longer be able to read minds as long as he is inside the shield, so if Jane were to come and try and attack him…"

"It wouldn't work. It's a mind illusion, so it would have no power against him!" Carlisle finished excitedly.

I smiled and nodded, "Would you like to see?"

They all agreed, and soon I was closing my eyes and concentrating. I slowly expanded the imaginary band to cover over Edward.

Edward gasped, "I can't read your minds!"

I slowly opened my personal mental shield. I thought _can you hear me now?_

Edward jumped, and said, "Yes. I can hear you."

I nodded, and opened my mind to the knowledge.

I quickly focused on Edward.

"Wait, that's me. That's my past!" He exclaimed.

I let out a gasp, and let the elastic band snap back into place. I slumped forward and gasped for air.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

He was suddenly in front of me, and he was checking if I was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm just mentally tired." My voice sounded tired.

His eyes continued to stay on me though. They were wide with worry.

"It's alright. I'm fine. You don't have to worry." I said.

He froze. His eyes snapped up to meet my gaze and he said, "How did you know I was worrying about you?"

I smiled weakly, and said, "I could see it in your eyes."

**A/N: Wow. That's a new record for me. Finally some E/B time! I thought it was a good idea to put Emmett and Bella as old friends, so things wouldn't get awkward between the Swans and the Cullens except for B,E, and mysterious person.**

**Next Chapter: Bella meets her rival in a competition she didn't know she was in. **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to press the big blue button that says 'Review'! Please review.**


	6. Tours

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews, so please give them! Speaking of reviews, I got a sort of disconcerting review the other day. It asked me to **_**change **_**the date on one of my chapters because it was their birthday! I don't understand. Does the certain person feel discontent of their birthday or how I used it? I used it months ago, and I had no idea it was your birthday. I'm not sure if I should change it though because I kind of calculated the date so it matches what I plan on doing with this story in the future. So…PLEASE EVERYBODY LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR OPINION ON WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD CHANGE THE DATE. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. I just own Matt, Henry, Catherine, and the plot! This story is not for any money-related things. Simply FANFICTION.**

**Enjoy! (Hopefully.)**

**Date: Later That same day in Bella's bedroom.**

I sat thinking while strumming a few cords on my guitar. I thought about how weird and full with tension and how it was almost _impossible _how good the night went. I spent the evening talking to Alice and Edward about random stuff. Emmett and Jasper really caught on with Matt, but Rosalie…just sat glaring at the threads in the sofa. Edward, however, told to me to brush it off because it was the way she was with everybody. That relaxed me a bit, and made me think that maybe she didn't hate _just _our family. I still worried though.

I sighed, as I remembered how Edward's eyes twinkled when he laughed at something stupid that I had said. It was quite weird that I thought like of a boy since I never had. I never did when I was human, so this warm feeling in my gut was strange to me. I wasn't sure if it was brotherly love or that I was falling for him.

I quickly shook my head, as if that would shake the thought out of it.

"Hey Bells." Matt called.

I laid my guitar on the side of my bed, before hopping up and opening the door.

I stuck out my head in between the little crack, and said, "Yes?"

He looked at me in amusement, and said, "Should I be suspicious?"

I quickly replied, "No. You shouldn't."

"Okay. Anyway, Cat wants to talk to you about something."

"What?" I opened the door all the way now.

"Just come down here!" Catherine screamed from the bottom level.

"Let me just put some shoes on."

I shut the door, and I opened the door to the walk-in closet that was mostly empty. I went to the shoes rack, and grabbed the nearest pair of sneakers.

I ran downstairs, and looked for Catherine.

"Honey, welcome the Cullens." She said from outside.

I walked towards the door, and I saw all of the Cullens leaning against their cars.

"Oh, hey guys. Come on in." I opened the door wide open.

Alice was the first to came skipping in, followed by Emmett. Soon they were all here staring at something at the walls.

"Wow." Edward muttered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He looked at me, and said, "Your house. It's breath-taking."

"Blame Catherine." I said.

"Why don't you show them around the house and the backyard?" Henry suggested.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah. Sure. Come on guys. Where do you guys want to go first?"

"Hey, Bella, why don't you show Alice and Edward, while I show the Emmett and Jasper?" Matt said from upstairs.

I smirked, "What's the first stop? Is it the extra room on your floor?"

"I like the way you think, sis." He commented, with appreciation.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys. Where do you guys want to go first?" I asked.

Alice thought for a second, and said, "Outside, please."

I shrugged, "Alright."

I walked forward before going toward a hallway on the other side of the living room. I quickly passed the laundry rooms, and went straight for a glass door. I opened it, and stepped down the steps that led to the pool.

"Wow." Edward breathed.

I looked over my shoulder, and said, "I thought the exact same thing when I first saw it."

"Oh, there's ice on the small pond over there!" Alice pointed excitedly.

"C'mon." I walked around the side of the pool, and headed to the faster way to get to the pond.

I walked around the edge of the pond, and walked over to the small bridge. I quickly sat on the ground before putting my legs through one of the openings of the side of the bridge. They quickly sat on each side of me.

"What kind of music do you guys like?" I asked, suddenly.

"Pop!" Alice exclaimed.

"Any – as long as it's good." Edward answered.

I smiled toward him, and said, "I like the way you think."

He smiled, and said, "I guess that answers my question on what you like, huh?"

I nodded.

"Well, guys, I'll leave you two alone! I'm going with Jazzy." Alice sang before disappearing, and soon I after I heard a light sound of the door closing.

"What is she up to?" I asked.

Edward shrugged, "I don't know. She was blocking my mind by mentally singing one of her new favorite songs."

"Oh." I said.

"Want to continue the tour inside?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I got up, and shook of the snow on the back of my jeans.

I walked down the bridge and followed a trail of bricks that lead back to the house.

"And this is my room." I said, sitting down on the bed.

Edward watched every single thing in my room.

"I still cannot believe you get a whole floor for yourself." He said.

"Well, they can still use the rooms. It's just that they each have their own set of rooms. So, yeah we have quite a lot of empty rooms. Wait, don't you have your own floor?" I said.

He completely ignored my questioned, and continued to look at every single detail.

"Your room is amazing. It screams 'Bella'." He said.

I looked around and found he was right. My room was not neat but not dirty. It was in between. My whole room was various shades of blue and red. The rest was pale colors. My bed was a light blue, with white pillows. Everything was random; even the music. The music went from hip-hop to classical.

I laughed.

"Thanks I guess." I said.

I slowly started to lie back on the bed and blow out air through my mouth. I closed my eyes, and extended my mind to envelope the peace and quiet that Edward seemed to radiate that I desperately needed. Through the deep haze, I felt the bed sink with new added pressure. I heard him sigh in contentment as he laid beside me.

I suddenly felt a sharp tugging at my mind. It felt like Edward's power, but this was stronger. I tried fighting against it, but it was hard. It was probing, but not for information. It was looking for something else.

I took in a sharp breath as it took me in.

**A/N: I already know what is going happen! I just have to type it. Anyway, please leave a review.**

**Don't forget to review. It helps out authors, and makes them feel loved! 3**

**If you don't want to review, then just add the story to your favorite author/story, story/author alerts, or any.**

**Oh, and if you don't have an account yet…I accept anonymous reviews too! **

**You know what, if you don't want to do any of those things then just keep reading my stories. **

**THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! (Like I said, don't forget to review!) (Ah, I'm in a good mood today. :])**

**J to the Lo to the M. **


	7. Chapter 7:Power Backfires

**A/N: Hello there dear Readers. This is my favorite chapter so far. I am sorry that it took me so long to get it out, but I've had A LOT of assignments due at school before spring break.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. This story is purely fiction and non-profitable. **

_**EPOV (YAY!):**_

I'm not going to lie to myself anymore. Lying next to Bella felt good and meant to be. It also gave me a sense of peacefulness and just a moment to relax and enjoy the temporary silence in the room. Once I focused on Bella's mind I could easily zone anyone else out. It was a good thing. It was one of those times that I didn't want to be invaded by anyone's mind in the 3-mile radius.

I smiled contently when suddenly I felt Bella gasp.  
I shot up and looked at what was happening. Her eyes were closed and her hands were griping the sheets. Luckily she didn't use much force. Her eyes fluttered open before closing and then she started shivering violently before sinking back into the bed.  
My eyebrows furrowed and I raised my hand to touch her, but suddenly she started kicking and screaming. I grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Bella," I urged.

She continued.

"Bella, please wake up!" I pleaded.

I didn't know if she was going to wake up. After all, vampires don't sleep.

I shook her before just hugging her to my chest. She unconsciously grabbed a hold of my t-shirt.

She shook her head, and started mumbling.

"No…please." She mumbled.

I hummed and ran my head through her hair.

"No!" She shot up gasping.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, carefully.

She pressed her hand on where her heart was supposed to be and panted.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes…" She trailed off.

_**Third Person POV: **_

Edward leaned in to her unconsciously.

"Yes?" He pressed.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth and closed it like a fish.

"I can't e-explain it." She stuttered.

She suddenly stood up from the bed and walked slowly before sitting on her recliner. His questioning eyes followed her movements carefully as he tried to decipher if she was scared or if she was avoiding him.

"I think you owe an explanation." He hinted.

She stilled and her eyes shot up to meet his.

"I don't owe you anything." She seethed.

_**EPOV: Two Weeks Later**_

I ran my eyes across the parking lot and tried to avoid the thoughts of my siblings. They thought I was being ridiculous, or as Emmett put it, _just plain weird_.

I soon caught sight of the car that Bella was driving. She looked a lot better. It had been two weeks since I had seen her. After she had run out of her house dry sobbing, I ran out of there and left. I had just gotten back to Forks today.

"Edward…" Rosalie warned.

I realized I had taken two steps toward Bella.

"What?" I said.

She sighed, and said, "So…did you finally dump that..."

I cut her off with a glare.

"Did you dump Tanya?" She said, bluntly.

"No." I said, and sighed.

Tanya had been insisting so much I gave in, and now she thought we were getting married and living happily ever after.

"Well, you should." Alice piped in.

I ran a hand through my hair, "I know. But how can I if she interrupts every time I try to? I was raised to be a gentleman, you know."

"You are so lucky." Alice muttered with sarcasm.

I glared at her, and chucked my backpack over my shoulder before trudging toward the building where my first class was held in. The only class with Bella sitting next to me.

_**BELLA POV:**_

I was still shaken up by the unexpected horrible memory. It wasn't mine of course. It was Rosalie's. The day I was spending time with Edward on my bed, she had been re-living her horrible memory in her head. It was extraordinary, actually, that she could remember that with such detail, but I doubted that you forget something like that.

Her memory was of the day she was changed. She had gone to visit a friend of hers, Vera, and she had simply been at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was following her, when she heard her fiancée's voice calling her. He was drunk. Eventually it leads to her lying on the street when Carlisle found her.

It was personal on a level that I could not even replay the memory in my head. It was her memory, and only hers. That was mainly what bothered me when Edward demanded to know what happened. It also bothered me that he demanded it.

I knew he had a right to know since he witnessed it, but it was personal.

"Bells…I think you should just tell him. After all, maybe he already saw it." Matt stated.

I looked up and my good mood evaporated and a sour one appeared.

His eyes widened, and he raised his palms up in a sign of peace.

"You know I can't do that. I don't even tell you guys what the memories are about." I huffed.

He put an arm around my shoulders, and whispered, "Maybe it's time to change that."

I elbowed him, and said, "No."

He grunted, and leaned against the seat.

I quickly gathered my stuff and jumped out of the car ignoring Matt's calls.

I looked down at shoes and tried to walk without tripping toward my first class.

Apparently I wasn't paying much attention because soon I ended up tripping and landing in someone's arms. They weren't human because they were the same temperature as mine.

I looked up and met a pair of familiar gold eyes. They were smoldering with some unknown feeling.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

His voice brought me out of the trance I had been and it caused me to jumped out of his arms and clear my throat self-consciously.

I scratched my throat, and hugged my waist with my other arm.

I knew he wasn't just apologizing for the incident just now.

"It's okay. I understand." I muttered.

**EPOV:**

I noticed she was saying she accepted the apology, but she mentioned nothing about the explanation.

I nodded, and opened the door. I held it open for her and waited for her to walk in.

She furrowed her eyebrows and stood there for a minute before walking through.

She muttered, "Thank you."

I frowned. Apparently she wasn't used to be treated like a lady.

I walked in and let the door close.

Everyone turned and stared as we walked to our desks. Immediately everyone noticed how I opened the door for her.

_Ugh, what is it about her? I look so much better, _Jessica thought with jealousy.

_Why did he have to choose her? _Mike shouted in his head.

I rolled my eyes at the jealous thoughts of the whole class…and the teacher.

I shuddered, and Bella noticed.

"What's wrong?" She said in a lower vampire volume.

"The jealous thoughts of the students and the teacher about us walking in together are…um are bothering me." I shuddered again.

Her eyes widened, and said, "W-what did they think?"

I looked at her with a silent warning.

"I take that back. I don't want to know." She said, and shifted her attention to the teacher.

I knew something was still upsetting her, but I had a feeling she wouldn't tell me until she was ready.

I nodded to myself as I made the decision, and shifted my attention to the teacher as well.

**A/N: This chapter took a little bit to come up with. I had an idea of what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but with the hectic week and now spring break…I couldn't get down to business. For those who also read my first Fanfic **_**Surprising**_** I apologize. I will get to down and type the next chapter by at least this Friday. If I don't then...I'll leave you guys to come up with the rest after the dots. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…as you can see Bella's power…backfires a bit. **

**Jlom**


	8. Chapter8:Best Friends right?

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement intended. This material is purely fictional.**

**EPOV:**

Things have been getting better and worse. On a good note, Bella and I were best friends. On the bad note, sometimes she would go into a trance and she would get tear-eyed. I would ask her what was wrong and every single time she would say the same thing. That it was nothing. Sometimes I would try to dig for more information, but then she would deliberately change the subject.

"Edward?" Bella called.

My head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Yes?"

"Would you and your family like to play baseball today after school?" Bella asked.

I quickly checked into my family's mind before responding. "Sure. Meet me at my car."

She beamed, and said, "Alright, see you later!"

She waved and walked to join _Alex._ That guy hated my guts for obvious reasons. I was best friends with the girl he _adored._ Even though he hadn't verbally said it, he often thought about it. I'd told Bella many times, but every time she said that Alex just saw her as friend. Every time I would just shake my head at how blind she was.

Alex glared at me before joining Bella's side. He had to run to catch up.

I sighed and shook my head. I could hear Alice's thoughts screaming at me to come talk to her. She was in the cafeteria.

I opened the door and looked around. As soon as I did, a bunch of girls' eyes lit up and they quickly tried to get me to sit with them. I pretended I didn't see them, as I looked for Alice. She was sitting in the back of the cafeteria room with the Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella.

I had gotten inside quickly enough to see Alex slowly make his way to the table where his brother sat. He sat down grumbling things with a frown on his face.

I had to choke back laughter as I made my way to the table.

"Hey guys," I started.

"Eddie, look who's coming towards your way!" Emmett said in a very high-pitched that sounded very close to the sound of Tanya's voice.

"Emmett!" I glared.

I felt on a finger on shoulder, and I muttered, "Hey Tanya."

"Hey!" Tanya greeted.

"Tanya." I nodded politely.

Everyone greeted her, and Tanya immediately noticed Bella.

"Hey, I'm Tanya." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Hi," Bella started, but Tanya cut her off.

Everyone glared at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"So, Eddie, you want to go out tonight?" She asked.

Bella's expression quickly changed from being confused to angry.

"Edward." I corrected.

Her eyebrows where pulled together in confusion and she said, "What?"

"My name is Edward," I said, "and no thank you."

She huffed, and said, "Fine."

She turned around before flipping her hair over her shoulder and strutting over to the Denali table. _Yes_, they have their own table in this place. Humans don't dare to go there anymore. Last time a boy tried to ask Irina out on a date Irina climbed on top of the table and rejected him in front of the school.

I shuddered at the memory. Alice glanced at the Denali table and then at me and nodded with understanding.

_You're remembering all those horrible embarrassing times that the Denali's caused, _she thought.

I looked up at the ceiling, slowly, before bringing my gaze back to our table. It was Alice's secret communication system.

"What are you telling Alice?" Bella blurted out.

I looked at her, surprised. _So much for "secret", _I thought.

"I was thinking about all the times the Denali's have caused some of the boys her huge embarrassment exactly on _that _table." I shook my head, as I explained.

"They were that bad?" There was a crease between her eyebrows that I wanted smooth out.

"Oh, they were worse than bad. The last boy fell from the popularity ladder so hard he had to move to a private school. The private school is across the country." Alice exaggerated.

I glared at her, while Bella said, "What? And what is a popularity ladder?"

"They have this thing here. It's sort of…like a high school like in cheesy movies, you know? It's full of cliques. You have your cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, sexual preferences, loners, greasers, and outcasts." I said as I ticked them off on my fingers.

"Okay." Bella said.

"So, the last boy, Mike, was in the jock clique. He was quarterback and everything. Then he asked Irina out and BAM! He was the laughing stock of the school for _six months_." Alice exaggerated, again.

Bella's eyes looked they were going to fall out of their sockets.

"She's just messing with you, Belly." Emmett said.

Bella glared at Emmett, and I said, "No, but it was six _weeks_," I glared at Alice, "_then _he moved across the country."

"Oh! Now I remember! Poor little Mickey." Rosalie said, while looking going through her purse and taking out her pocket mirror.

"Rosalie? His name was Mike." Jasper corrected.

"Um…right. Drat, I forgot my other mirror." She said, absentmindedly.

"Rosalie, there's a mirror in your _hand._" I said.

"Didn't you hear me? I said my _other _mirror! Geez, sometimes you are so stupid." She said in her annoying high-pitched voice.

I rolled my eyes as the bell rang.

"C'mon, Bella, it's time to go to get to class." I said, as I got up to throw away the tray of my untouched food.

"Alright," She stood up and carefully walked to the trashcan.

"Let's go." She grinned and waved at the others.

As we walked out of the cafeteria, Tanya stuck out her foot from the table and put in Bella's path. I quickly put my hands on Bella's shoulders and led her away from Tanya's foot.

I smirked at Tanya, as I opened the door for Bella.

As soon as we were out of the room, Bella said, "Thank you. I probably would've tripped over her foot and made a dent in the floor."

I chuckled, and said, "That would be very hard to explain."

"It has happened before, you know." She said, thoughtfully.

I raised an eyebrow, and said, "It has?"

"Yes. Well, no. I didn't make a _dent _in the floor. I just…uh…sort of cracked it." She stammered.

I laughed, and said, "Did you fall by yourself?"

She sighed, and said, "No. Matt tripped me."

As we got to the door a group of girls were giggling as they saw me. I quickly glanced at Bella and they quickly got the message.

_Ugh. She thinks she's _so_ much prettier, _one of the girls thought.

I rapidly swung the door open before Bella got attacked by lip gloss. It wouldn't hurt her if they tried to harm her, but it wasn't like the words they _thought and said_ weren't enough to hurt someone.

Everyone stared as we came in. Bella looked as if she was to blush any moment now, and I was kind of hoping she did. It was something that a human would do.

She quickly dropped her head and looked at the floor as she walked to our desk. I followed with an amused grin.

**Bella POV:**

I quickly dropped my head and made my way to our desk.

I saw Edward had a goofy smile on his face. As soon as the teacher started talking I lightly slapped his arm. He was still chuckling under his breath.

"What's so funny?" I hissed.

He chuckled a little louder this time, but the Mr. Banner caught him.

"Mr. Cullen, what's so funny?" His eyes were furious, and you could hear his foot tapping on the floor.

"Nothing's funny, sir." That was Edward's brilliant answer.

"Care to repeat what I had said?" It seemed Mr. Banner was determined to make Edward look bad.

Edward _tried _to look like he was thinking, "You said…'Good afternoon class…' That's it."

Mr. Banner checks were on fire. I then remembered that the bell had barely rung. I tried to keep my laughs under my breath.

He stammered and said, "A-alright, Mr. C-Cullen, just…keep paying attention."

He turned sharply and stared to write furiously on the board.

Edward turned to face me, and said, "Hey, instead of going to play baseball after school do you want to go to my thinking place?"

I looked at him surprised, and I said, "Sure."

He grinned, and said, "Alright. Meet me after school."

_What just happened?_

**A/N: So that's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry that I had to prolong this…It's just that with finals and stuff I couldn't get my write on. BUT it's summer now! So buckle your seat belt because it's going to be a long ride! Oh, btw I apologize if they are a bit OOC and I thought it would be nice to add a sense of "humanity" to the characters. I guess it would be pretty boring in Edward's head if all he did was mope, right? Oh, and I'll try to keep them in character. **

**See you next time,**

**Jlom**

**P.S. Just press the button. You know you want to ;D. REVIEW! And thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Crush!

**A/N: Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is purely for fan-fiction and it is non-profitable.**

**Enjoy!**

**BELLA POV:**

As the school day drew to a close, I felt something in my something that I had felt in _years._ I felt _butterflies. _I felt nervous about my day with Edward since we were ditching our families to go spend time _alone_. Sure, I knew he had a girlfriend, but at lunch he didn't look like he actually liked her. It didn't matter how many times I reminded myself that we were just friends, I still felt nervous.

I dug my keys out of my front pocket and unlocked the driver's door. Once I heard the familiar 'beep' I swung the door opened and threw my school bag in the backseat.

I heard someone clear their throat, and my eyes snapped up.

It was Matt. "So, you're ditching us tonight?"

"Uh, I wouldn't exactly call it ditching…" I said, but in my head the reasonable part of my brain said '_yes I would because that's what we're doing.'_

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, fine. Yes! We are. So, do you mind going with just Cat and Henry?" I asked somewhat concerned, I was still having problems with the overwhelming butterflies.

He took a deep breath, "No, I guess not. Just…don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?"

"You're always the big brother, huh?" I said, with a toothy grin.

He threw his school bag next to mine before jumping inside and shutting the door behind him.

"You bet!" He winked.

I rolled my eyes, and got inside the car.

I watched as my family yelled goodbye from downstairs. I felt guilty. They would be making friends with the rest with the Cullen family while I sat this one out. It didn't seem fair, and now that I was able to breathe some fresh air it seemed kind of wrong.

I felt this tugging in my gut that screamed 'Don't go! You'll get hurt!' Of course, I felt excited and somewhat nervous, but regret and guilt were on the top of list.

A quick knock brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly threw on a light jacket and ran as fast as I could to the front door.

In a second, I was opening the door and facing Edward Cullen.

He smiled and said, "Hey, are you ready?"

I grinned back just as easily, and responded with a quick nodded.

He motioned for me to go first and if I was human I would've blushed. I shut the door behind me and walked toward his car. He ran ahead and with a swift move he opened the passenger door for me just as I approached the car.

I stepped into the car, and muttered, "Thank you."

Once I was sitting comfortably, he shut the door and in seconds was sitting next to me.

It was amazing (and irritating…) how much control he had over my mind and body. Sitting next to him felt dangerous and tempting at the same time. Sure, it was a simple, everyday thing but it felt _different. _Like I would jump and attack him with kisses at any time. I felt like a teenager all over again, of course, back then I didn't even know what hormones were…

"Bella," He called, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, sorry…what?"

He laughed, "I asked if you would like to listen to music."

"Oh, sure…go ahead." I said, nodding my head quickly.

"Hey, what's got you so distracted?" He asked while reaching down to grab the CD cases.

I looked up and suddenly remembered that we were still on the road.

I glanced nervously at Edward while he was putting in a CD with his free hand, and said, "Keep your eyes on the road! And both hands on the steering wheel!"

He laughed, "For a vampire you are very jumpy and nervous."

I was clutching the sides of the seat and my whole body was pressed against the seat. I took a look at the speedometer and gasped.

"We're going a little under 200 mph!" I screeched.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you want me to go faster?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon, Bella, relax. I'm never gotten in a car crash or gotten a ticket for speeding…" He trailed off.

I took a deep breath. I tried to relax my muscle, but it seemed that they had a mind of their own.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I said, as he glanced at me anxiously.

"Relax, Bella." His eyes were now focused on the road in front of us.

"Would it make you feel better if I slowed down?" He asked.

I looked out the window and saw that we were speeding on the highway. I could tell by the movement of the car and by the sight of the trees zoomed past us. That was enough to cause my nervousness to skyrocket.

"Yes." I nodded frantically.

I looked at the speedometer to see the arrow inch down to 102 mph.

"Still going over the speed limit…" I hinted.

He sighed, and the arrow pointed at 80 mph. I rolled my eyes.

"Ten more…"

He huffed, as he slowed down.

"I hate going slow." He muttered.

I looked at him wide-eyed, "This is slow?"

"For me, yes. But if it makes you feel better…" He said with a grimace.

"Thank you." I murmured.

I closed my eyes and finally felt my muscles relax. My hands were soon resting on my thighs as I leaned against the seat.

"Better?" He asked, softly.

I cracked an eye open to see him watching me.

"Eyes on the road," I ordered as softly as he spoke, "but yes. I am feeling much better."

I relaxed against the seat and suddenly I was wishing I could sleep. Of course, I couldn't but I _could _daydream…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Silent Wishes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Bella, we're here!" A voice broke me out of my reverie.

I sat up in a second, and said, "Huh?"

I turned and saw Edward grinning, "We're here."

"Oh."

He laughed, and said, "You are one weird vampire!"

In a second I was out of the passenger door while he held the door open for me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grumbled.

He shut the door, and said, "Bella, you were _daydreaming_. I've never met some– a _vampire _that did that."

"Well, it's kind of like therapy. Since I can't sleep and have actual dreams…then I daydream. It helps me when I miss being human." I looked down at the floor and saw it was just dirt.

I looked around trying to figure out where we were.

"Where are we?" I asked, distracted.

"A special thinking place of mine. It's also kind of therapy method, I guess." He said, as he took my hand.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see. C'mon." He took off running with me in tow.

He turned and turned, and then I saw where we were. The meadow…I had found my first day here.

"Oh, are you going to the meadow?" I asked.

He stopped at the edge of the meadow.

"You've been here before?" He asked.

"Um… yes. My first day here I went exploring and I found this meadow. Very beautiful, sadly it was at night, so…" I trailed off in awe as I saw the sun hit the green grass perfectly.

He smiled at the expression on my face and said, "Yeah…it's very beautiful."

He took my hand and pulled me toward the center while I took in the sight.

"C'mon…tell me about yourself." He sat down and pulled me down with him.

"Well, my favorite gemstone is topaz," I gestured to my eyes and his, "for obvious reasons…um my favorite type of music ranges from _Debussy_ to, heck, _Linkin' Park_. I like the winter season, I like to read books…"

"What kind of books?" He interrupted, truly curious.

I smiled at him, "Classic romance, mostly, sometimes from upcoming writers. My favorites are from Jane Austen and other authors like that…"

He glanced up at the treetops and said, "Go on…"

"My favorite types of flowers are white roses…" I trailed off, thinking.

"How about liked movies and disliked movies?" He questioned.

"Well, I like romance, so most of them include _The Notebook _and most of the movies based on _Nicolas Sparks_ novels or movies somewhat similar. Hmm, one of the few movies I've hated is that one movie with giant sharks and a giant octopus…they were so unbelievable even for me, and I'm a vampire!" I let out a laugh as I remembered the movie.

His eyes brightened with recognition, "Oh yeah, I saw that movie…I was laughing through the stunts and everything, but Emmett seemed to believe everything that came on the screen…"

I laughed, "That sounds like something only Emmett would do."

He looked at me and I was struck by the sun his face in a perfect angle. He would look perfect without him shining like diamonds, but that only seemed to make him more attractive. The only thing that seemed to be missing was the gold halo floating above his head.

"You look like an angel." I blurted out.

He grinned at my lack of willpower but said, "You look beautiful, too."

I mock-gasped and said, "Are you saying I'm not beautiful enough to be compared to an angel?"

He shook his head quickly, and I gasped, "No as in not beautiful enough, or…"

He cut me off with, "Way more beautiful than an angel. You could be an angel but you're missing the halo, sorry."

I huffed but grinned anyways.

I looked around, taking the sight in but also storing it in my memory. I just couldn't let something that beautiful go.

When I looked back at Edward he was staring at me intently. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes because suddenly I was trapped in pools of gold. I hardly noticed that we were both leaning into each other until my eyes had slid shut and his lips were against mine.

I shivered, while I thought _Edward kissed me._

**A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting…anyways REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR ALERT! PLEASE! Thank you. **

**Up next:**

_I shut my eyes tightly, and said, "You have a girlfriend, Edward."_

_He grabbed my hand and I felt his lips press against my forehead._

"_I know. My girlfriend is not my mate. Hell, I didn't even _want_ to go out with her. Bella, I will break up with her. No matter what wedding plans she's done." He promised._

_I nodded, and simply ignored the feeling of pain as my chest started closing in and was about to collapse. _

_He wrapped his arms around me, and whispered into my hair, "I promise."_

_I wanted to believe him. That he would do as he says, but in the depths of my heart I knew that the promise was either going to take a lot of time to complete or just end up simply broken. I was tired of promises. _

**Oh and also up next: Surprising's next chapter! For those who actually read that story of mine! **

**Oh and who can guess where I got her likes and dislikes? Except for the movies…I figured she liked romance since her book choices…and that last movie I mentioned…I actually **_**almost **_**saw that one. I couldn't sit through it 'cause it was so unbelievable! But that's just my opinion. **

**Enjoy your summer!**

**Jlom **


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Plans

New Chap: Silent Wishes

BPOV: _**After kiss… the next day at school…**_

I watched them walk from the Volvo towards the cafeteria. Of course, I could hear _him_ trying to break up with her, but for some reason he couldn't. He would just stutter out some lame excuse or line, and every time he did that a little piece of trust broke off that _teeny-tiny _circle.

"Bella, staring is rude." I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

I gasped, let go of my phone in my hand, before I turned before waving it off once I saw Alex smirking at me before his eyes followed the direction I was staring at. I looked down at m

I put my hand where my heart was supposed to be and took a deep breath.

"Gosh, Alex, you really need to stop sneaking up on me!" I said, gasping.

I could already hear Emmett's booming laughter…

He rolled his eyes, "Not my fault you're oh so distracted by the sight of whatever-his-name-is trying to break up with his drama queen girlfriend."

I turned my head and glanced toward Tanya and saw her glaring at Alex. I laughed nervously before moving so I was in front of Alex.

"So…what's up?" I asked as I tried to prevent Alex from getting attacked.

He huffed, "Would you stop trying to block me from what's-her-face's sight? It's not like she's going to kill me with her glare. Oh, and nothing much. What about you?"

I could practically hear the steam coming out of her ears and not to mention her _furious growls_.

I laughed nervously, "C'mon, Alex, let's…um, cut class? You know, before you get yourself killed."

He laughed, "Thought you'd never ask."

"Whose car should we take?" I asked.

"Uh, which one do you want?" He pressed his index finger to his chin and made a thinking face.

I rolled my eyes and just pulled him toward my passenger door.

"Okay! I'll get in! There is no need to be so aggressive." He said, grinning.

We got in to the car, and I narrowed my eyes.

"You have been waiting for this moment for a while now." I stated.

He snorted, "What? Cutting class with you? Yes."

I'd always known that Alex thought that we could have something more than friendship, but right now the last thing I wanted was drama. All I wanted was peace, and for once I was going to do all I could to get what I wanted.

I glanced outside to see Edward standing in the same spot, but this time glaring at Alex.

I quickly glanced at Alex and said, "_No. _I meant getting inside my beautiful car."

I had to stop his 'advances', or whatever humans called them these days, before things got uncomfortable. He was, after all, my _only _human friend.

"Ha! Mine's more beautiful! It's a classic. No modern car can beat that." He said, holding his head high.

"Someone has a big head!" I sang. I liked this side of him. Fortunately, I got to see this side _quite a lot_. He was as strange as me. I knew that hanging out with him would never bore me.

He mock-glared, "You do too! You called your car beautiful."

I gasped, "What are you trying to say? That's he's not…b-beautiful?"

I threw my arms around the steering wheel, and whispered softly, "Shh, Mr. Toad, he doesn't mean it…," I raised my voice to a normal volume, "right Alex?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Just drive out of here, nutty. I can't believe I'm friends with you…well, yeah I kind of can."

I huffed, and before I knew it we were out of the parking lot.

**EPOV:**

I couldn't do it. Every time I tried she would bring up _our wedding_ plans. For some insane reason she thought we were getting _married_.

"Oh, Eddie, you should've _seen _those beautiful dresses! There was a bunch of ugly dresses though…" Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

I looked at her with wide eyes hoping she would get the hint…

Her eyes brightened as she jumped in excitement, "Oh my, you should've seen flowers…and the invitation cards! They were beautiful! I have decided that the wedding should be in the winter. Now all we need is for you to propose properly so I can officially tell my family!"

I choked on my own saliva **(A/N: Do vamps have saliva? I don't know but here they do!) **before continuing to look at her with wide eyes. If it wasn't me in this situation, I would've probably laughed 'till my sides hurt like my family was doing now.

I quickly glanced at Bella who was leaning against the hood of her car. She had her head low pointed toward the phone that was held tightly in her hands, but her eyes were staring at us. They were wide with hurt and unshed tears. She jumped off the hood of her car when that annoying kid called her.

They were talking about us. I could hear Tanya growl dangerously as the kid referred to her as 'drama queen' and 'what's-her-face'. Immediately, Bella put herself in front of Tanya's way _before _she killed the kid. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that it would expose us I wouldn't have opposed to her doing it.

I stiffened when Bella asked _Alex _to cut class with her. He, of course, agreed immediately.

I had to find a way to let down Tanya _nicely _or to make her break up with _me_. Fast.

Let's go with the second choice.

**Bella POV:**

I killed the engine and walked out on to the black top.

I smiled as I heard the waves crashing against the rocks. We were at my favorite place to think: the ocean.

"I guess you love the ocean, huh?" Alex said as he broke me out of my reverie.

My head snapped to my side as I murmured, "Yeah… since I was a kid, actually."

I had never told anyone about my fascination about water except for Matt. I was simply fascinated by the waves, the color of the water itself, creatures that lived inside, the smell… Plus, it helped me think.

Now, that I was here I questioned all of my actions towards Edward. I shouldn't have done any of those things. I shouldn't have let myself dig my hole deeper. It was all a mistake on my side. I was simply intoxicated by him just being near me. I couldn't control myself.

But what was done was done and I cannot change that.

"Bella," Alex clutched my upper forearm, "I have to tell you something."

I watched him with curious eyes. He was my second best friend and I still couldn't _read _him. I knew nothing except what he told me.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"I," He hesitated, "I – I 'm half a vampire. There I said it."

I froze.

"_What?" I screamed._

**A/N: Sorry it took time to come out, but it did. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. Let me know if I had any mistakes… please? Thank you guys for the support!**

**Review! **

**Jlom**


	11. Chapter 11: Explaining

**A/N: For those who haven't read/finished reading the **_**Twilight Saga **_**then it'll explain half vampires. If you haven't then this will be a HUGE SPOILER! **

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the Twilight Saga. This is purely fan-fiction and non-profitable. **_

**BPOV:**

_Previously: _

"I," He hesitated, "I – I 'm half a vampire. There I said it."

I froze.

"_What?" I screamed._

_Now:_

I shot up and paced back and forth.

"What? H – How is that even possible?" I screamed, while running my hands through my hair.

He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders, stopping me.

"Calm down, Bella. Sit and I'll explain."

I sat down and waited for him to speak.

He cleared his throat and said, "My father is a vampire. My mother was a human. My mother fell in love with a vampire and… yeah, I'm not explaining that. Of course, my mother got pregnant and I was born 2 weeks later. (**A/N: I doesn't say the actual time-line, so…I'm just going to make this up…) **When I was born, I… uh… kicked my way out, and since my mother was a human…"

His voice cracked at the word 'human' and I instantly knew what had happened to her.

"She didn't make it." I said softly.

He nodded, "I'm six years old. I'm going to be seven in a few months."

I looked at him wide-eyed, "What?"

"Since, I'm half-vampire I age faster, but we usually only grow to look 17 years old. My father, John, and I met a couple of other half-vampires that looked like 17 year-olds but were really centuries old. I can eat human food _and _drink blood. I sleep. I have a gift."

I blinked rapidly slightly overwhelmed, and said, "Wow. What's your gift?"

"I'm a shield. My mind is protected by a mental shield which blocks mental attacks… like, say, Jane's power. I can also project my thoughts but I have to touch the person."

I looked up in surprise, "I'm a shield too. I can extend my shield to protect others. I'm practicing my 'outer shield'."

"Yeah… that's why you can't 'read' me and neither can Edward." He said and picked up some sand with both of his hands.

I tried to lighten up the mood by teasing him, "Ha! So you do know his name!"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I do. But… he likes you. You know that right? Even with his crazy girlfriend on his arm."

"The rest of his family said that her and her family are… socially dangerous… is that true?" I asked.

He snorted.

"Yes. She's just dangerous. She's controlled when it comes to bloodlust but her emotions and actions are always just crazy. Like today, she was already planning their marriage and he hasn't even proposed!" He said incredulously.

I laughed lightly, "Did he even ask her to be his girlfriend?"

He laughed, "No. They only went on one date."

I froze. "Wait, how do you know this?"

He looked up, "Oh, I'm friends with Emmett."

I nodded. That's explains that. I should've seen it coming. Of course they were best friends.

**EPOV:**

Tanya continued to babble on as they drove off.

"Um, Tanya, I got to go. Bye." I said quickly and starting to walk towards my family.

"So, how's your bride-to-be, Eddie?" Emmett snickered.

I glared at him. "Don't call me Eddie."

"How did you propose, Eddie?" Rosalie teased.

_Was it romantic? Oh, wait, you didn't propose. _She thought.

I glared at her and gave her 'the finger'. They all laughed as I did that.

_/_

_Later that evening: __**BPOV:**_

"Rosalie?" I called as I knocked on her bedroom door.

Today my family and I had come to visit the Cullen family. They were all playing baseball except for Rosalie and me. Today was… _the _day.

"What do you want?" She said, sharply.

"I know what happened to you. Let me in." I said.

All the movement inside stilled and then she opened the door.

"How dare you?" She seethed.

I backed up, and said, "I understand, Rosalie!"

"No, you don't! You didn't live what I did!" She screamed.

"Yes, I did! Mine was much worse!" I screamed back.

The memories were flooding now. They were coming back sharply. I had worked so _hard _to keep them in the back of my mind, but now… they were out. And they hurt as if it was yesterday.

"What?"

"I lived through it _every day._ I only told you guys how I was changed. Not my life before that." I said, softly.

"Come in." She said as she opened her door wide open.

I stepped inside and sat down on the couch that was placed against the wall where the entrance was. Her bedroom was nice; it had deep crimson-colored patterns on her walls, a king-size bed that was black and was covered with a black comforter, black pillows, and black sheets. The rest of her furniture was either black or red. Even the doors to her closet, bathroom, and balcony had a nice dark black color.

"Nice room." I said, softly.

"Thanks."

She sat next to me, and nodded at me.

"My father was a business man. He was a very kind man and he was married to a very kind woman. My mother was a stay-at-home mom. She was very nice and caring, as well. When I was 15, my mother was pregnant with a baby boy. The day of her due date… she didn't make it. Neither did the baby boy; he had gone feet-first and they couldn't get him out fast enough. After that," I took a deep breath, "my father went kind of crazy and after their deaths he started drinking. My twin sister and I were the spitting image of her. When he came home every night, he thought we were our mother… and I didn't want my sister to be hurt so I would tell her to hide in her room until he passed out. He… uh…" I trailed off.

I stopped deciding not to make her listen to the details. The only ones that knew about this were Henry, Catherine, and Carlisle.

The reason to why I made it a habit to check if someone was… trustworthy was because of my past.

She gasped, "By your o-own father?"

I nodded, "That's why I have trust issues."

She hugged me and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

I sighed, "Nah, it's alright. So… what music do you prefer?"

She let go of me as she swallowed back her sobs and chuckled.

I smiled at her. I could tell we were going to become the best of friends.

**A/N: there you go! Now you know why Bella got so protective of Rosalie's memories. I decided to make Bella and Rosalie friends since I have some plans for Rosalie in the future!**

**Review!**

**Jlom**


	12. Chapter 12: Friends?

**Date: March 31 2011. **

"Alice!" I groaned as she threw more clothes into my arms.

Rosalie laughed and said, "Just go and try them on. That way she won't give you _the eyes_."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

She pretended to think then said, "No. You'll find out eventually."

She shooed me into a fitting room with the ton of clothes still in my hands as I huffed.

Rosalie and I had become extremely good friends over the past few weeks. We found out we had a lot in common apart from the… experience. I found out that apart from being far too proud and vain, she was also very protective of her family and fairly interested in other things that didn't relate to cosmetics. One thing I found hard to believe at first was that she was the family mechanic or that she knew how to play almost as many instruments as Edward. It was almost like there was this other side of her that I didn't know at all.

I pulled on the clothes and looked at myself in the mirror; trying to figure out if I looked pretty in the clothes or not.

"Oh, Bella, it's time to go!" Alice sang.

I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly pulled on my own clothes before stepping out of the dressing room.

"Thank god. Let's go."

She pulled my forearm to stop me and said, "I have things to buy you."

"What?" I shrieked.

I shook my head frantically and said, "No, Alice. Please! I'll buy them not you."

She waved her hand as if I was being irrational.

"You can't see it until it is the right time. Now, shoo, go to the bookstore and buy yourself the book you want to buy." She walked off in the other direction as I stood there with my mouth open.

Rosalie laughed and said, "Close your mouth or else you'll catch flies."

She looped her arm through mine and walked alongside me on the way to the bookstore.

My phone chirped as I lay dropped the bags on my bed. I pulled it out and saw it was a text message.

_I'm at the meadow. Come with?_ _–E._

_Be there in 5. –B._

I quickly replied and muttered, "Just to talk."

I quickly slipped off my high-heeled boots and slipped on my converse.

**EPOV**:

I was at the meadow waiting for Bella. I just needed to see her and feel her next to me…

My phone beeped and I saw Alice's face flash onto the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh! You two are so going to prom together! Oh, I got to start planning… it's going to be perfect!" She squealed into the phone before hanging up on me.

"That was very nice of you, Alice." I muttered sarcastically referring to the abrupt end of the call.

Beep!

_I know! –Alice_.

I rolled my eyes at her text and was about to text her back when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I heard an intake of breath and she said, "I'm here. What did you need?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to me. "I broke up with Tanya… and now she's coming after you, so at all times you must have someone protecting you."

She scoffed, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much for your concern. But no thank you."

I tightened the hold on her hand and said, "You don't understand. Tanya has a… power. She can talk herself out of things _very _smoothly. Once she gets into your head she can pretty much make you agree to _anything_."

"…Then how did you break up with her?" She whispered.

I played with the grass and said, "I blocked her. I didn't let her speak, a-and I… thought of you. I heard her sense the feeling of rejection… so I'm the one who is at fault with this."

She stayed quiet for a moment and then she said, "No, it isn't. She's crazy, and we _all _know that."

I looked at her and said, "Can we be friends? You know, for now?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and said, "Way to let me down easy…"

I grabbed her head and said, "I want to be with _you._ I really do… but I can't have Tanya hurt you. You are my mate, you know that."

She really was. My whole world revolved around her. If she wasn't happy then I wasn't happy. And I just felt like someone had ripped out my heart and stomped on it whenever she walked away from me.

The only problem was that the half-human knew more about her than me… and in my mind there was no way that someone could fall in love without actually knowing the person.

"..What if we get to know each other better? While we wait…" I suggested.

She looked up at me and her butterscotch eyes widened a fraction before she nodded quickly.

"Twenty questions?"

I hesitated. "I have more than 20."

"All right then. You ask one and I answer and you have to answer your own question. Then I ask."

"That sounds fair. What's your favorite color?"

"Eh, changes every day. Today it is… blue."

"Mine is green."

"What were you're parents like?"

"I only remember some things… I do remember that my mother was kind and caring. I don't really remember my father that much."

"…My mother died when I was young. My father was kind and caring… and then when my mother died he changed."

I cleared my throat and said, "I'm sorry…"

**A few hours later:**

Hanging out with Bella was fun. After the moment she got sad, we dropped twenty questions and just said things that we remembered from our pasts.

"Edward!"

I groaned as I stopped in the middle of a song and replied, "Yes?"

"You have a visitor!" Alice shrieked.

I concentrated on her mind and yelled, "C'mon on to the third floor, Bella!"

I heard her make small talk before she ran at full speed up the spiral of stairs.

"Uh, which door?" She asked.

"It's the door down the hall." I answered smoothly.

"Oh!"

She quickly ran and opened the door before gasping.

"You play the piano?"

I smirked, "Oh, it's just another of my _many _talents."

She scowled then proceeded to take a seat next to me on the bench.

"You have a huge ego. She muttered under her breath.

I chuckled and said, "What would you like to hear?"

She ran her right hand along keys before she spoke. "I would like to hear Clair de Lune."

I nodded and launched myself into the soothing melody.

**BELLA POV (DID YOU GUYS MISS HER?):**

I did not expect Edward to be musically talented. I guess I had thought that he had done other things in his free time.

He played beautifully; I'll give him that much credit.

"You're not the only musically talented one, you know."

I looked at him and said, "I know. I just… did not expect you to play this well or to have the free time to get be a master at this."

He smirked, "You think I'm a master?"

I rolled my eyes. "Out of all that, you only caught that part?"

"What do you think I do at night?"

"Uh…no comment…" If I could've blushed, this would've been one of the moments it would have happened.

He laughed and sighed. "Alice is screaming at me in her head to tell you that she wants to play Bella Barbie."

I looked at him with wide eyes and got down to my knees with my hands together.

"Please! Please, don't leave me alone with her! Please!"

"Bella, I heard that!"

I looked at her wide eyes and motioned at the window.

"Go!" I whispered anxiously.

She got up and ran to the window before opening and jumping down.

Alice burst into the room a second later before glaring at me.

I gulped and made a run for it.

**A/N: So, I AM TRULY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT, but lately I've been swamped with homework and community service (Don't worry. Do I really sound like a criminal? It's for school.)and Sunday school…**

**Did you guys like it? Did I make any dumb mistakes? REVIEW!**

**I also want to thank everybody that has reviewed, or added as a favorite, author alert, or story alert! You guys motivate me! Also, the reviews have passed the 40 mark so THANK YOU for the support! **

**THANK YOU!**

**Jlom**


	13. Chapter 13: Weird Feelings

_**April Fools**_

**Date: March 1****st****. (Getting close to **_**the **_**date! Don't know what I'm talking about? Go back to the date in the prologue.)**

One of the worst parts about high school is school dances. They suck. The music they play sucks, the dates suck, and sometimes these clichéd human children have sex… right out of the dance. Yes, dances suck.

Well, to my intense horror this month is the worst (at least here in Forks.). Apparently Jessica Stanley, who is the top dog in the student council, had this horrible idea to have _two _dances this month. The first would be boy asks girl and the second girl asks boy.

When I first heard about it I scoffed and said that it was the stupidest idea ever.

The others didn't necessarily agree with me. And when I say others, I mean _Alice_.

All the boring human teenagers were counting down the days until the first dance, and many boys had already made their moves on the girls. Heck, it was barely about 56 minutes since they announced the "wonderful" news and already 3 guys had gotten down on their knees. All three girls had squealed obnoxiously before nodding yes. I swear one of them was literally crying as if he had asked her to marry him.

"Stop glaring at the ground, Bella. Or else one day it will open up and swallow you…" Matt sang next to me.

I glared up at him and sneered, "Shut up."

"Oh, sounds like someone is jealous that nobody asked her to the dance…" He sang annoyingly in my ear.

I threw him a tight smile before saying, "Shut up _before _I smash your face in, Swan."

"Oh, bring it!" He challenged.

"I will!"

"You better."

"Meet me after school in the clearing so I can beat your ass." I sneered.

"Ah, just like teenagers." He sighed, and slouched even farther into his seat.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will afterschool today when I smash your nose in." I said as the bell rang.

I shoved my binder into my bag with too much force so now it had an imprint of my fingers along the side.

"Guys, calm down." Alice chirped as we walked towards the building with the large 3 on it.

"She started it." Matt muttered.

I froze but before I could move a muscle there was an arm wrapped around my waist restraining it.

"Ah, Edward, that would've been an epic fight!" Emmett whined.

"Yeah and expose us?" Edward's velvety voice sounded behind me.

I glared at Matt while he simply smirked.

"Calm down, Bella. Before I make you calm down." Jasper warned.

I felt Edward drag me away from Matt and I felt the pent up anger and frustration melt away. I sighed as I felt the last bit of anger drift away.

"What happened?" Edward said as we neared his Volvo.

"I don't know. I was just so annoyed and kind of angry that Alice was making me go to the stupid dances and then Matt pissed me off…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, I heard. I hope you're not going through with the fight. Are you?" He prompted as he opened the passenger door.

I got in and buckled my seatbelt as I shook my head.

"No. I was just mad… and it was a spur of the moment decision." I sighed and leaned against the seat.

He chuckled and closed the door.

Before I knew it he was starting the engine and saying, "Yeah, I guessed as much. Where are we headed?"

"Um, where ever I guess." I shrugged and tried to ignore the trees that were going past us at human fast speed.

My phone beeped and I looked down at it.

_AWESOME! I honestly didn't know you had it in you, Bells! Hope you kick Matt right in the – _

"Okay!" I quickly deleted the message got deeper into detail about where I would be kicking Matt.

Edward looked at with a quirked eyebrow.

"Alex… he sent me text messages telling me about kicking Matt right in between his legs, you know, his – "

"Okay! I get it!"

I laughed and said, "So where are we going?"

"We are going to your house to finish that tour you never fully gave me. " He said as he switched lanes and sped up.

"Oh, so I never did show you the hidden passage ways, did I?" I sighed in mock-sadness.

"Yep you never did." He agreed with me.

My phone beeped again this time, though, with a fire alarm ringtone.

_Bella, just go for it! When you guys are in your bedroom just follow your gut! - All knowing Alice._

I huffed and typed out a quick response about how she was crazy.

"Okay, we're here. C'mon, Bella, I want to see your bedroom in different circumstances!" Edward said with enthusiasm.

"Prepare for disappointment. It's not a big deal." I muttered as I unbuckled my seatbelt and shot out of the car. "Race you!"

"Hey, that's cheating!" Edward protested as he ran behind me.

I ran up the first flight of stairs before going up the left flight of stairs as I planned where I was going to go. I quickly ran down the narrow hallway filled with guest bedrooms and up the narrow small flight of stairs up until I reached Matt's floor. My eyes flashed and I quickly ran toward the right hallway that only led to a swirling flight of stairs that went up to straight to my bedroom.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Edward perched on my balcony seat with a cocky, crooked grin on his face.

"I win!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Did you find the secret flight of stairs?"

"Yes. I found the same kind down on the first floor." He boasted.

"Uh, yeah… I was just… testing you. You passed!" I chuckled awkwardly as I fist pumped the air.

"I never knew you had all of these CDs…" He said as he stepped into my walk in closet and walked straight towards the CDS.

My walk in closet was more of a storage closet. One side was full of clothes while the other various instruments and the wall had shelves filled with Books and DVDs and CDs.

"Well, now you know." I said as I walked right behind him.

"Impressive…" He muttered as he scanned the names of the artists.

"Thank you, I guess."

"Another reason to add to the list of why we're mates…" He grinned.

My breath caught. In that moment I knew that I was a goner.

"Oh, how sweet is this? Is the cute little couple having a moment?"

**A/N: Oh! Who is it? Review!**

**I want to thank all of those people who have been adding fav, author/story alert, and reviewing! Thank you so much!**

**JLOm**


	14. Chapter 14: VEINS?

**A/N: Uh, last chapters' date said 'April 1****st****' but it was WRONG! I'm sorry. Anyways enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (and never will) own Twilight.**

_**Date: Same. March 1**__**st**__**.**_

My back stiffened and I felt and heard Edward growled as he crushed my to his chest, protecting me from whoever the threat was.

"James." Edward growled.

I felt my eyebrows scrunch up on their accord.

_Edward? Who is James? _I thought to Edward as soon as I included him in my mental shield.

I felt his arms tighten around my waist and I smirked as I realized he hadn't gotten used to my awesome mental-talking powers.

_Ha, take that mind-reading Edward! _

_Shut up! There's a threat! _I screamed at myself. _Sorry Edward. Just ignore the inner monologue._

"Edward Cullen. Bella Swan… hmm, I've heard about a lot about _you_. I can tell it didn't give you justice. Even from behind, still very attractive." I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

"Edward… let me go. Please." I pleaded softly.

"Yes, Edward. Let her go." James mocked.

He glared straight ahead but let me turn around to face this mysterious person. Edward, however, kept his arms around my waist; securing me against him.

The man that stood before us looked… familiar. He had dirty blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and he had the reddest eyes I had ever seen on a vampire. He was tall and kind of lanky. Edward clearly surpassed him in the muscle department. He was also wearing a dirty, long black coat and some jeans that looked like they had seen better days.

"Do I know you?" I demanded.

I expanded my mind and gasped as I encountered a wall that I couldn't pass.

"Why, yes, Bella. You do." His voice dripped of fake cheerfulness that teenagers use these days, but the way he held himself told me that he was old.

"Why do you have a wall surrounding you?" I narrowed my eyes.

I felt Edward stiffen and tighten his arms.

He smirked and said, "Well, we can't have you gaining the upper arm on your creator and possibly the most powerful vampire in the world now can we? I suggest to do what I say, Isabella Swan or should I say Isabella soon-to-be Cullen."

He chuckled darkly and said, "That is, if I let it."

**APOV:**

"Jazz, you think they're alright?" I asked Jasper for the millionth time.

He sighed and said, "Alice, have you seen anything? Why don't you just let the romance unfold."

I huffed impatiently and I felt a calmness come over me. "That's not it, Jazz. They're both futures just disappeared."

His eyes snapped up from his civil war memoir and he demanded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Jazz, we need to go see what is up with them!" I jumped up and slipped off my pink pumps before slipping off some flats.

"No, no. I'm going. You're not, you could get hurt." He held his hands up in caution.

"Jazz, they're my best friends and siblings! I can't just sit here! Let's go." I caught his hand in mine and bolted for the door with Jasper in tow.

I ran as fast as I could but I had to stop suddenly since everything around me was blurry.

**BPOV:**

James was looking at us with a scary looking fire in his eyes. I guess Edward saw it when I felt his arms pull me back against his chest and held me there.

"What do you want?" Edward growled.

James eyes traveled from me to Edward. "Oh, you know, just… your future mate. She could be just as powerful as me. And…_I want her_."

"Yeah, well, you'll _never _have me and I think you're forgetting that I'm not anyone's for the taking." I growled.

"Is that so?"

"You and I both know that I already have a mate." I sneered as I placed my hand on top of Edward's and squeezed it.

He growled. "No! He doesn't live up to _our _standards!"

I growled and Edward held me back from attacking James. "_You _don't live up to _anyone's _standards!"

He scowled at me and he said, "I guess I misinterpreted your 'intelligence' for stupidity."

Edward growled and said, "No one insults my _mate._"

"What are you going to do to protect this damsel in distress?" James taunted.

"Let's just start with ripping you to pieces." Edward growled.

I looked up to see Edward's eyes basically setting this house ablaze. James was crouching clearly ready to fight.  
I chose this moment to escape Edward's safe hold and tackled James around the waist.

"Bella!" Edward yelled in pain.

"Isabella, get _off _of me!" James screamed in outrage as he threw me off.

"No one threatens _my mate_!" I yelled as everything became blurry and my sight focused on James.

I quickly sprang up and crouched just as he was.

**EPOV:**

James didn't have a chance and he clearly knew it. He looked like he needed a fresh pair of jeans.

Then, again, so would I if I was facing Bella.

Bella was… well, different. Her eyes weren't the comforting honeysuckle color that they always were. Now, they were blood red. The veins under her eyes were pushed out and made her look all that much more threatening. She was crouched clearly ready to fight.

I quickly snapped out of my stupor and ran behind him before ripping his arms off.

Bella still had that fire in her eyes that made me feel relieved that it wasn't directed at me. She bounced back on the balls of her feet and sprung up so fast it was almost a blur. She pounced on him, griping his neck tightly before she growled and bit into James' neck before she tore off his head.

"We have to start a fire," I realized.

Bella let go of his body as she gathered the arms and legs before jumping out of her balcony. I shrugged as lifted up James' body and followed suit.

**APOV:**

"Hurry, Jasper!" I yelled as I turned up on the Swan's long driveway.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw a very intense fight and then a second later I saw Bella and Edward burning the body.

I sighed in relief as I saw the smoke from behind the Swans' house.

"I guess they don't need us." Jasper muttered as he ran towards the backyard gate.

"That's good." I clapped my hands as I joined Edward and Bella.

Edward looked well, maybe a little _too _smug, though…

Bella, on the other hand, was a whole other story. Her eyes were intent on the flickering flames and they… were bright red with red _veins _under her eyes.

"Bella?" I called, hesitantly.

Her eyes flashed up toward me and she growled before Edward pulled back from her waist and said, "Bella, it's just Alice!"

Her eyes dilated and she slumped forward a second later.

**A/N: Sorry it's SO late and short. Oh, but a few things will be explained… like, how some were wondering Edward's bi-polar attitude – next chapter. Cliffhanger – next chapter.**

**I can't promise that I'll have the next chapter up in, uh, the next two weeks because I have finals comin' up. **

**Review!**

**JLOm **


	15. Chapter 15: Fainting, memories, BROWN?

**A/N: hello! I'm sorry I've been such a stranger... THIS IS JUST A FILLER. Next chapter will be twice as long and it won't take as long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. **

**Third POV:**

Bella's eyes rolled as her lolled back and her body fell.

"Bella!" Edward yelled in frustration as his arms automatically reached out to catch her.

"Edward!" Alice yelled in frustration.

"What?" He growled as he slid his arm behind Bella's knees and carried her bridal style.

"Her future just disappeared." She said simply as she stared blankly at Bella's face.

_**BELLA POV:**_

_Alice's face disappeared suddenly – so suddenly that my mind spun – and now there was… me._

_It was me. I was looking at myself in my newborn years. I was wearing tattered clothes and no shoes at all. My holey dress barely scraped my mid-thigh and I blushed internally. My hair reached my waist and it had mud and dirt mixed in._

_My blazing orange eyes darted everywhere until they focused in one direction – you could tell I was out hunting. _

_I looked around and realized that it wasn't a animal, but I human. I looked on in horror as Past-Bella crouched and hiss before launching forward toward the unsuspecting human. _

_I ran behind her and screamed out a 'NO!' when she hid behind a tree as I realized that she was playing with her food._

_Someone suddenly ran and grabbed her by the waist before putting a few hundred miles between her and the human. _

_I realized it was Matt and Past-Bella looked furious and dangerous. Her eyes had veins under them and her voice turned to what… my human voice sounded like. It was too high and imperfect – it didn't sound like bells. _

_I watched horrified as her – my -eyes turned red._

**EPOV:**

"No. No. This can't be happening. Alice, you've got to see something." I growled at Alice while I paced back and forth in my bed room.

Bella was still unconscious on the black leather couch that was pushed up against the wall that faced the flat screen T.V.

"Edward. Stop trying to rip out your hair. Trust me; you wouldn't look good if you were bald. And if you want a vision," she paused and cleared her throat before shouting at me, "THEN LET ME CONCENTRATE."

She then skipped to my balcony and sat cross-legged on the ledge before closing her eyes and making her mind go blank as she skipped through images to find Bella's.

A small gasp broke me out of my reverie. "Edward," Bella groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Yes, love? Carlisle, can you come up to check if she's alright?" I asked.

I heard a quick yes before I saw heard a quick 'rap, rap' at the bedroom door.

"Come in." In one stride Carlisle reached Bella and immediately began a full physical check up.

"I'm fine!" Bella said as Carlisle poked and probed.

"Yes, Edward it appears that she's fine. She's still a vampire." He reminded me.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

I stared at Bella's form before noticing that her breathing was shallow. She was panicking. My gaze immediately went up to meet her gold eyes and I almost let out a sigh of relief as I expected to see the same intense gold eyes. But, they weren't the same as my gaze locked with hers.

I let out a gasp. Her eyes weren't gold nor were they any eye color a vampire could ever possess.

They were brown.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late and so short. It's more of filler chapter. I was planning on making longer, but I decided to just make it two chapters. **

**Review!**

**Jlom**


	16. Chapter 16: Hungry

**A/N: sorry I didn't update… I wrote 2 drafts but then they got erased so I had to start from scratch… yeah, you guys don't want to hear my excuses, so enjoy!**

**Bpov **

My eyes flashed to meet Edward's and I saw a hint of relief in them right before I saw terror. I heard myself mumble questions but the only one I remember saying was, "Did my veins pop out again?"

He shook his head. "No," He swallowed thickly before handing me a hand mirror that Alice had probably left lying on the bureau, "Look."

I looked at him curiously and said, "Okay, you're officially freaking me out."

I ignored the tug at my gut that just screamed to drop the mirror and run. I glanced at the mirror expecting to see a strange pale face with haunting amber eyes (I hadn't hunted in about a week) with unbalanced thin lips. I glanced up in confusion at Edward without realizing what I had seen and then it hit me. My eyes weren't amber or red; they were brown.

My response was immediate and somewhat terrifying. I grasped the mirror so hard in my hands that it turned to dust in a matter of seconds while I jumped up and ran to the nearest vanity mirror. I touched my face realizing that it wasn't deathly pale and that my eyes were the shade they were when I was human.

"Edward, I think…" I trailed off and cleared my throat. "I think blood is _flowing _through my body."

I could feel it. It was warming up my body and it felt _good. _It felt good and pure and just plain _human_. I traced my now thumping veins – it was sort of nasty and it made me feel light headed and nauseous, but it made feel _alive_.

He was with me in two seconds flat and turned me around before checking my body for any injuries. "_What_? Carlisle…"

My stomach twisted in a weird way that had never happened before. I immediately dropped my hands to feel it and then it let out the most embarrassing growl.

**MATT POV: (FINALLY, HUH?)**

"I really think we should go back…" I called to Henry and Cat.

Cat stopped trying to get out of Henry's embrace and she turned her attention towards me. "Why?"

"I feel like something's wrong. We have to go back… or just me. You guys can stay here and… enjoy your free time." I tried to say that without cringing at the horrible mental image but failed miserably.

Henry nodded and said, "Go. Check on Bella and the Cullens. Inform us immediately if something happened."

I nodded and sprinted back towards the direction of the house. We decided to take a hunting trip, but since Bella didn't want to come she stayed with the Cullens. The last few days, my worry just kept gnawing at my mind and just making me go insane. Henry and Cat quickly got irritated by the way I scared away the poor little animals that would end up as their lunch. They tried to cheer me up but that didn't end well…

My phone beeped and I stopped momentarily to read the text.

_Come home. Quickly! –Bella._

I tried to type in a response with my shaking fingers but I couldn't. I quickly clicked on her contact and pressed the green little phone in the corner of the screen.

"Hey, Matt…" Bella said as I heard ruffling in the background.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ran my hand through my hair and leaned against the nearest tree.

"Uh, it's better in person. Hurry up and get home already!" She muttered.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll be there in a couple of hours. I promise."

"Okay. I'll be waiting…" She mumbled and I heard a click as the phone call ended.

_Bella Swan, what did you get yourself into this time? And why do I always end up saving you even when I don't want to?_

**BPOV:**

"He's on his way." I mumbled over my cereal.

I had suddenly started eating human food and it was surprisingly delicious. _Way _better than any type of blood.

Edward looked at me before glancing down at my bowl and scrunching up his nose.

"Hey, don't insult my cereal in your head!" I took a spoonful in my mouth and swallowed it to prove my point. "It's delicious! I don't know why I didn't try this before…"

He laughed and said, "If you say so, love."

I froze while I was chewing and choked on milk. He banged his arm on my back and I sputtered out, "What?"

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. They will probably all be like this since I don't have that much time to write out the long ones anymore, but hey! More chapters for you guys! I have been writing a lot lately… just not for this story. I have a bunch of completed and incomplete **_**Percy Jackson & The Olympians **_**and **_**The Heroes of Olympus**_** one-shots that I may post. I re-read the PJO series again and fell in love with the whole thing **_**again**_**! I'm currently waiting for the **_**Mark of Athena**_**…. Sorry! For those who aren't obsessed with PJO like I am then I apologize for that. **

**Review or add for anything! **

**Thank you for everything. **

**Jlom**


	17. Chapter 17: Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Enjoy! (Hopefully…)**

**BPOV:**

FLASHBACK:

"_He keeps playing with me,"_ _I sobbed into Matt's embrace, "he tells me he wants to take it slow. Then he speeds up and tells me he can't be with me! Today he called me 'love', Matt!"_

_He shushed me quietly and hugged me tightly as we sat in the meadow I had found when we first arrived. _

_He rubbed my back and said, "I'm sure he'll explain himself. Now, c'mon, you need to talk to him."_

"_No!" I pulled away and crawled back while shaking my head. "I can't. I need… time."_

_He furrowed his eyebrows, "Isn't this something you're supposed to be telling him?"_

End of FLASHBACK

And that's how I ended up here – at Edward's front porch about to slip a letter I wrote explaining everything with great detail under his front door. I sighed and looked around to make sure there was nobody around. I didn't sense anyone, so I decided to slip it under his balcony door. I ran around the house and balanced back on my heels and jumping. I landed swiftly and quietly and I swiped it under before bolting off their property.

I ran all the way to our house where Matt was loading our two suitcases that we were going to take with us to visit our hometown. He put them in the family car and turned to me.

"Did you guys talk?" He asked.

I bit my lip and admitted what I had done. "Uh, not really… I sort of just slipped a letter under his balcony door."

He looked at me with incredulous eyes. "You did what?"

"What's done is done. Now let's go!" I said nervously.  
I practically ran to be inside the car and soon we were on our way to the airport.

EPOV

I glared at Alice's back as we ran through the woods. She was reciting random anthems from countries all over the world. She stopped suddenly and I almost skidded as I tried not to hit her.

"Alice!" I growled.

She turned to look at me with wide eyes and she said, "You should go home, Edward. Something's waiting for you."

I looked at her strangely. "…Okay. I'm full anyway."

Luckily, I was only a few miles away from my house. It was one of the advantages of having my house in the middle of nowhere (the other advantage was that no human seemed to be able to find it).

I ran at my top speed and soon I was inside the Cullen mansion. I didn't see anything out of place so I headed upstairs to my room. I opened the door cautiously – knowing Alice this wouldn't be good. The only thing I saw differently was the crisp white envelope that was next to one of my many CD racks.

I opened it swiftly and the first thing I read was '_I love you'_. What came next was heartbreaking and made me feel even guiltier after I realized what I had done. I sank to the floor and dry-sobbed as I read until I saw Bella's signature.

She was leaving me. She said she needed time – I had confused her too much. And to make matters worse she was leaving with Matt.

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update. Good news, though! Tomorrow is the last day of school (for me at least). Bad news: I'm kind of over the whole Twilight thing so if you see me post a new story it'll probably be for PJO (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) or TVD (the Vampire Diaries) or some random TV show.**

**I Will FINISH THIS STORY, THOUGH! There's probably about 3-4 chapters left and knowing me it'll probably get done with at least a week in between each (if we're lucky…)**

**Anyways for those who already got out of school this is what I say to you: Lucky you. I still have one more day of exams and it's my two hardest classes, too.**

**Jlom**

**P.S. OH, before I forget next chapter is Matt's point of view of this happening! Which means that the flashbacks are probably going to pick up where I left it in the last chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18: Comforting a sad Bella

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**Matt POV: ****THREE DAYS EARLIER**

I walked in and shut the front door cautiously. I didn't hear anything for a second before I heard I heard quiet sobs coming from Bella's room. I quickly ran up the nearest staircase that lead to her room and barged in without knocking. She was curled up in a fetal position on her bed. I ran next to her and smoothed her hair comfortingly.

"Shh, Bells, tell me what happened." I said as I sat next to her and hugged her.

She sniffed and said, "We were talking and he called me 'love'. Then I asked him what we were and he started saying some crap on how we couldn't be together until he got rid of Tanya. I haven't seen Tanya in weeks! I feel like he's not ready to commit. He doesn't… want me."

She sobbed and I stared in shock as real tears flowed down her cheeks. I smoothed her hair and said, "Bells… you're crying!"

"I know!" She wailed.

I shook my head. "Tears are running down your cheeks, Bell."

She stopped and suddenly jumped off the bed to see her reflection in the mirror. She turned to me in shock and more tears ran.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

I put the breakfast plate in front of Bella and pushed her to eat it. Since yesterday she had lost her appetite and if I let her she would probably sit around and mope.

Edward hadn't called nor come to visit Bella since he left yesterday. I wanted to run over and punch him for being a jerk, but I had to take care of Bella or she could do something crazy.

She ate a spoonful and sat up straight suddenly. "Let's go home, Matt."

I looked at her with confusion. "We are home."

She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "No, I meant go back to our hometown. It's been so long since we've been there…."

I sighed. "Is this because you miss it or because of he-who-shall-not-be-named?"

She looked at me thoughtfully. "Both. I just… need to get out of here, you know? Get some perspective. I've been stuck here doing nothing!"

I thought about it and said, "Okay. But on one condition."

Her eyes had brightened at the okay but they darkened slightly as I continued.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"That you talk to the jerk. Tell him and let him know what you're feeling. Don't shut him out." I said as I walked around the counter and took a seat next to her.

She looked down at her plate and said, "He shut himself from me."

"So tell him not to!" I threw my hands in the air with frustration.

She huffed and muttered, "It's not that easy," before eating the rest of her breakfast.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER:**

"Bella, I've got the airplane tickets!" I called up.

"Thanks! I'm done with my luggage!" She yelled back done.

I ran up and helped her carry it. "Did you go yet?"

"No…" She trailed off.

I sighed. "Give me the rest and you go talk to him."

I took the rest of the luggage and motioned for her to go. She rolled her eyes and raced downstairs.

I put everything in the car and made sure to contact Cat and Henry about where we were going. We weren't regular human teenagers, but Cat and Henry sure made us feel like them.

I turned to see Bella racing towards me with panic in her eyes.

"Did you guys talk?" I asked as she stopped in front of me and looked around nervously.

She bit her lip and said. "Uh, not really… I sort of just slipped a letter under his balcony door."

I looked at her incredulously. "You did what?"

"What's done is done. Now let's go!" She said nervously.

She ran to be inside the car and I shook my head at her antics.

I took out my cell phone and sent a quick text to Edward before joining her inside the car.

_Come to the airport right now or else you won't see Bella for 2 weeks. FIX THIS. –Matt_

Then we drove off.

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Review! Next chapter will probably be longer. **

**Jlom**


	19. Chapter 19: Hometown

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_EPOV:_

_**I love you. **_

_**Edward, I do. I just don't know if you love me back. You keep saying I'm your mate, but you don't want to get together because of Tanya. You say it's too dangerous. Well, I have news for you, Edward. I AM A VAMPIRE (I think… I don't really know anymore…) and I can take care of myself. **_

_**You make me crazy. You really do. I was supposed to talk to you, but I chickened out and wrote you this letter instead. **_

_**I'm leaving Edward. For two weeks, I'm going to my hometown with Matt and give you space to figure out what you want. I'll also get some perspective and figure out what **_**I **_**want. **_

_**Don't come after me, please. You probably won't find me. I'll see you again in two weeks. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

I crushed the paper into ball and threw it in the waste basket near my bathroom door. I took out my phone about to call Alice when I got a new text.

**Come to the airport right now or else you won't see Bella for 2 weeks. FIX THIS. –Matt**

I made up my mind and quickly typed out a response.

**I'm sorry, Matt. She deserves space. I will fix it when she gets back. – Edward**

I got up from the floor and sprawled onto my black leather recliner.

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

_BPOV:_

I dragged my wheelie suitcase and grinned at Cat and Henry who were waiting out on the porch.

"Well, it's nice to see you smiling again." Cat smiled.

"I know. It feels weird." I wrinkled my nose.

Matt laughed and ran in with the rest of the suitcases and came back in the next instant.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Henry reached out for my hand.

I squeezed his hand and smiled. "Yeah, it went great. Anyways, I'll go put this away."

I ran up to my room and threw my suitcase on the bed. Before I unzipped it my cell phone rang.

"Go for Bella!" I answered, smiling.

"Whoa, someone's in a good mood." Alice said.

"Yeah, it went great and -" I started.

"Yeah, I'm outside of your house. We need to talk." Then she hung up.

I walked over to my balcony and looked over the railing. She waved up at me and I rolled my eyes at her before swinging my legs over and jumping down. I crouched in mid-air and landed with thud on the wet dirt.

"So, what's so important that you couldn't come up to my room?" I asked her.

"Right, I should've done that. Anyways, Tanya's back. Edward is in a stupid little trance." She rolled her eyes. "They're getting married in 2 weeks. I need you get through to him before it's too late!"

"Oh." I whispered and then I felt my stomach churning and the world tilted a little.

That was the last thing I saw before my world went black.

_Flashback:_

_I stepped out of the rental car and inhaled the air. _

"_It's been too long." I muttered and ran to my house. _

_I heard Matt close the car doors and lock it before I saw him carrying all of the suitcases. _

"_Welcome home." He said to me as he walked ahead into it and into our respective rooms. Everything was the same since the last time we had come which was in the early 50s. _

_I smiled genuinely for the first time in what seemed years. "It is good to be home."_

"_Yes, it is. It's always nice to see a pretty face come back." A voice said from behind me._

_I turned slowly and faced the intruder. I gaped at him and grinned._

"_Johnny!" I ran and jumped into his arms. "The last time I saw you were moving to New York!"_

_He laughed and wrapped his arms my waist. "I was hoping I'd see you here."_

_I smiled against his chest and pulled away. "Matt! Come over here!"_

_Flashback ends_

I wanted to go back to that moment – the moment where I thought that Edward wanted to be with me and where I had met up with old friends in hometown. I wanted to go back to the moment where I was almost truly happy with my long life.

It was certainly better than right now.

**A/N: I know I promised a longer chapter but it turns out that it'll be about 4-5 more chapters. I just wanted to get this chapter out there. **

**Review!**

**JLOm**


	20. Chapter 20:Plan

**I'm so sorry that this is so late. **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

BPOV:

I trudged down the school hallways glumly just looking around at the noisy teenagers that were mostly gossiping about each other.

I stopped at my locker and quickly opened it before shoving my morning class binders in and getting out my afternoon class binders. I sighed for the billionth time today and closed the locker door.

I jumped as someone appeared next to me.

"Well, someone's a bit jumpy today…" Emmett nudged me as he opened his locker that was right next to mine.

I glanced at him as I put my binders into my backpack. "It's for good reason, Emmett."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

I raised my backpack strap onto my shoulder and leaned in. "I… sensed somebody this morning around the house. They were too far away for me to get a good read on them but I definitely sensed someone that one of… us."

He closed his locker and said, "Should we leave and tell Carlisle and Henry?"

I shook my head. "It's too early. We'll go if something happens."

* * *

I walked to my car and threw my keys at Matt.

He sighed. "You're still depressed?"

I got in the car and buckled my seatbelt. He got in across from me into the drivers' side and buckled his seatbelt before putting the key into the ignition.

"Aren't I supposed to be?" I said without emotion in my voice.

He nodded his head. "You're also supposed to be thinking of ways to get him out of the trance, Bell."

I turned in my seat and said, "I thought of that. Some old friends of mine are coming into town tonight. They'll be meeting the Cullens tomorrow morning."

He raised an eyebrow. "So all of the sighing and dragging your feet was just for show?"

"No… I just wasn't feeling it today. You know, since two days ago I found out my mate's still going to marry his witch of 'girlfriend'." I turned forward and turned on the AUX and plugged in my I-Pod.

He turned the key and started the car before going in reverse and peeling out of the student parking lot.

* * *

"Oh, Bella," Alice sang as she danced up the staircase to my bedroom.

I was in the dining room when danced past me as I chewed on a granola bar. I stared in amusement and decided to just let her go all of the way up to my bedroom.

"Bella," Alice called as she knocked.

I sighed and shouted, "Down here!"

She appeared in five seconds flat. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Uh, about 3 minutes…" I trailed off and bit off another piece of the granola bar.

She gaped at me. "How did I not see you? How did I not see you planning this? How did you not tell me that you weren't up there?"

"Okay, for the first two, I have a friend of mine upstairs that blocks powers like yours and Edward's. For the last one, I just thought it'd be funny." I giggled.

"Bella," She stomped her foot. "This is not the time to giggle and play jokes on your friends. It's time to start planning on how you're going to stop that wedding."

"I already did, Ally. That's what my friends are for." I said as I walked to the living room and collapsed on the love seat sofa.

She looked confused. "I thought that there was only one friend upstairs."

I nodded. "The others aren't here yet."

The crease between her eyebrows remained and I had feeling it was something bad. "Alice? What's the matter?"

"Your friend is giving me headaches." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"Jonathan!" I yelled.

A moment later we heard footsteps on the staircases. Then he appeared in the room.

He smiled at Alice and me and he extended his hand to Alice. "Hello, my name is Jonathan but they call me Johnny. Sorry about the headache."

She shook his hand and smiled back at him. "It's okay. My name is Alice. Is there any way you can… make it go away?"

Johnny's eyes slid from her to mine and I nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly Alice looked far away from our current position and then she collapsed on the couch across from mine.

"Ugh, that was overwhelming!" She groaned. "But I think that that just might work to get rid of our problem."

Johnny had a faraway look in his eyes as well and suddenly his eyes snapped to mine at the same time that my mental radar picked up way more vampires in this town.

"Do you recognize them?" Johnny asked.

I nodded. "Some of them – mostly our friends, but there's others and they're headed towards the Cullen house."

**A/N: How was it? Next chapter I am planning to explain Bella's new found humanity. Like I said 4-5 chapters left. **

**Review, please. THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR ADDED ANY ALERTS FOR THIS STORY. YOU BRIGHTENED MY DAY EVERY TIME I GET AN E-MAIL NOTIFICATION! Thank you so much! I never thought I'd get that many. :D**

**jlom**


	21. Chapter 21: Plan & Friends

**A/N: I know this is a little fast but something got me REALLY excited after I uploaded the last chapter. Drumroll please! **_**Yana Mary**_** asked me if she could translate this story into Spanish. I said yes as long as I could be the beta since I speak Spanish. And even though, nothing has started yet I'm really excited. As you can probably tell…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

_Previously on Silent Wishes:_

"_Do you recognize them?" Johnny asked._

_I nodded. "Some of them – mostly our friends, but there's others and they're headed towards the Cullen house."_

Alice nodded. "I see them."

"Who are the ones that I don't know?" I asked with my brow furrowed.

"The Denali family, which is Tanya's family, and they're harmless." Alice shrugged.

I sighed and said, "Okay. Time to start planning this thing out."

"I thought you already planned it?" Johnny said puzzled.

I nodded. "Just need to figure out little kinks."

Alice's eyes hazed over for a second and said, "Okay, Johnny you will work you power on Tanya and _only _Tanya. I will tell you who Tanya is. Can you do it long enough for Edward to be off the trance? Then I will drag her away and we'll let Bella do the nasty parts. Then we'll let Bella's friend take over."

"What friend?" Johnny asked.

"You mean me?" A voice yelled at us.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't know, Jake, are you up to it?"

"Is she hot?" He blurted out.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"In that case, I'm sorry but I can't do it." He shrugged and dumped his sorry excuse for a suitcase on the staircase.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Be_cause_, Bella, Nessie will get jealous." He said with a straight face.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. "You're invisible girlfriend/wife again, Jake? C'mon!"

"Last time I checked I wasn't invisible, Bells." Reneesme said as she walked up to Johnny and ruffled his hair affectionally before swooping down and planting a kiss on my cheek.

I turned my gaze to Jake and glared. "Did you just call my adopted daughter _Nessie_?"

Reneesme had been turned when she had turned 16. I had already been a vampire for about 2 decades when I found her writhing in an alley way. I took her to my family's house (we lived in Alaska then) and then talked to her during her change. She had become like my daughter while in her newborn years and she met Jake 4 years after her change. It was love at first sight.

He put his hands up. "…I'm sorry?"

"Anyways," Johnny spoke up. "Ness, where's Riley and Vicky?"

"They're on their billionth honeymoon." Reneesme said as she pulled her hair and took the elastic band from around her wrist and wrapped it around her ponytail.

I waved my hand dismissively. "We only need you guys."

Jake smirked. "Let's just wait and see what happens when I tell Vicky that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Let's wait and see what happens if you try to touch my daughter while you're here."

His eyes widened and he shrank back. Nessie smiled at me and patted Jake's shoulder.

Alice gasped and I noticed her eyes were glazed over. "Guys, Tanya listened to our conversation. She moved the wedding to a week from now and Edward and her are going out of town until then. It seems like she wants to rub it in your face, Bella."

I groaned and said, "Great."

_6 days before the wedding_

I was resting on my bed while Alice tried to make up a new plan. I decided to pretend to sleep while she did that and I slowly lost my grip on reality. The edges seemed to fade and it seemed like I had snuggled deeper into the mattress. All my problems went to the back of my mind and the last image that remained was Edward's smiling face. I almost screamed at it to go away but I couldn't seem to do it.

All of my 'problems' started when I met Edward. He caused me to go crazy and formulate _crazy _plans to get him not to marry Tanya. I knew I probably shouldn't blame him so much since he was under a trance, but I knew that if we had actually become mates that this whole ordeal wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be on the brink of becoming depressed. He wouldn't be about to marry some insane lady who thought that if she married him he would somehow learn to love her.

I finally let go and my mind went black as my body slumped from fatigue.

**A/N: Sort of a filler. Some of you asked what the plan was and there you go! Probably 2 chapters left. **

**Review please!**

**jlom**


	22. Chapter 22:Day 5 & 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

_5 Days before the wedding_

"Hey Alice," I smiled softly as I sat next to her in our Pre-Calculus class.

She smiled at me and then her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Let's go shopping after school!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, now is hardly the time to go shopping. I've got go get – "

"Don't worry, Bella. _Nothing _will happen, I promise." She winked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "How can you be sure? I mean, doesn't the future change all of the time?"

A loud _BAM! _was heard as my teacher, Mr. Smith, slammed a ruler down on his desk. "Miss Swan care to answer the problem?"

I glanced at the problem and relaxed. "56."

He choked a little before saying, "Yes, that's good. It's good that you understand, Miss Swan, but others are trying to learn. Keep the talking to a minimum."

I lowered my voice so he wouldn't hear and said, "Answer me."

She rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. "Yes, Bella, but even if something does happen it'll be better to be in Seattle anyway."

"_Seattle_?" I glared.

She got a faraway look before she straightened up. "Great, Bella! Just go to your house to leave your car – I'll pick you up. Don't worry about everyone else. I'll tell them!"

.

"Alice," I whined. "I don't want another dress."

She shushed me as she went through the clothing rack fairly quickly. She had already shushed me a total of 5 times and she had slapped my hands lightly and had shoved me in a fitting room at total of _10 times_!

_Beep!_

She looked down at the phone in her hand and glanced at a text before relaxing.

I narrowed my eyes and stretched out my mental band.

_Alice Cullen, forever 17, blah blah… helped out me with keeping me away from Tanya….WHAT?_

"Alice Cullen," I growled. "We have to go back!"

Her head snapped up and she shook her head. "They already caught her, Bells. Matt… he, uh…"

"Why did you keep me from going?" I asked.

She sighed and looked up at me with guilt spelled all over her face. "I saw a vision where you went and… died."

"We are leaving right now." I muttered.

.

"Matt!" I yelled and ran out of the car and into my house.

He appeared with a finger to his mouth while I groaned, "Why is everyone shushing me?"

He simply pointed at a man who was lying on our couch.

I raised an eyebrow and lowered my voice, "What did you do?"

"Bella… that man is Edward. As soon as we killed her, he fell forward." He looked at Edward with worry.

I ran to the couch and my heart broke as I saw him lying there motionless. "Edward…"

That night I ended up in my room lying next to him as motionless as he was.

.

_Day later_

Sometime around midnight, everyone left. I heard movement then hushed voices then a quick good bye before nothing.

I had gotten so comfortable lying next to Edward that my mind was muddled and it was almost like fighting to keep conscious.

I sighed and felt the bed move under me. I shot up and saw Edward stirring.

"Bella?" He slurred.

He opened his eyes and looked at me with confusion. I moved closer and then caressed his hair to soothe him.

"Sh, it's okay." I murmured.

He shot up and had his arms around me in an instant.

"Edward?" I asked against his shirt as he hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it! She trapped me and I didn't realize how much power she had until she was fully controlling me!" He muttered over again.

After a while, I didn't even put up a fight. I just held him as he would mutter those sentences over again. I would only whisper my forgiveness and hope that he would snap out of it soon.

.

**A/N: SORRY, GUYS. I've been soo busy lately with homework and midterms and other stuff. Right now I'm actually procrastinating on a reading assignment doing this because I got this idea. It's a new story and I've decided that this story has two more chapters after this one. Two chapters that I will write sooner, I promise you! I know this chapter is really short, but I just had to get out there. THANKS FOR REVIEWING, FAVORITE-ING, OR FOLLOWING!**

**jlom**


	23. Chapter 23: Wedding

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

.

"_Stay still!_" Alice shrieked as she poked and probed my face with her little make up swords.

"I can't!" I whined. "I'm so nervous!"

"Bella," Rosalie murmured as she grabbed onto my head to make it stay still before she went back to my hair.

"Gah, Bella, just… go to your happy place. Imagine Edward or whatever…" She muttered.

I side and closed my eyes and decided to remember what Edward and I had gone through the last few weeks.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry," He murmured against my lips._

"_Edward," I pulled away and pouted. "You are _killing_ my buzz."_

_He grinned and said, "Oh, sorry, didn't know I was such a buzz kill. I guess I should go…"_

_He started to get up and I pulled him down just as quickly. "Uh, if you would shut your pretty mouth and make out with me without saying either 'I'm stupid', 'I'm sorry', or anything that comes remotely close to 'I'm no good for you' then you wouldn't be such a buzz kill!" _

_He rolled his eyes. "I just… I can't believe you forgave me so quickly. After everything I've done to you…"_

_Is this déjà vu, or is it just me? This talk that I'm having with him now sounded like something I'd already heard. _

_And I feel like I hated it this much the first time as well._

"_Everything you've done to me?" I grinned deviously. "You've done nothing to me, Mr. Cullen."_

_He rolled his eyes and said, "Be serious, Bella."_

_I huffed and threw my hands in the air. "Okay, okay. But, seriously, Edward it wasn't your fault. Accept it already. You can't stop everything that could possibly hurt me. Plus, she's gone now."_

"_So what if she's gone now? I could've stopped her… I could've…"Edward stopped and paced while running his hand through his hair._

"_You could've what, Edward? She controlled your _mind_!" I yelled. "I get that, you know. It's not like I'm freezing you out or yelling at you that you broke my heart."_

_Which you did, but I can't seem to hold that against you._

"_Which is what you should be doing," He pinched his nose. "You have every right to be mad at me…"_

"_Edward," I said as I grabbed his hand and forced him to sit. "Edward, look at me."_

_His gaze traveled up hesitantly. _

"_I love you." I said as I held his head so he wouldn't jump up spontaneously._

_His gaze softened and he pressed his lips to my lips. "I love you, too."_

_I grinned. "Now, can we go back to making out?"_

_He rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. "You are such a teenager."_

"_Lucky you, I'll be a teenager forever." I laughed and pushed him down to rest his back against my bed._

_I pressed my lips to his before he murmured, "Lucky me."_

_End of Flashback_

"Bella," A shake startled me out of my perfect photographic memories.

I opened up my eyes and found Alice smiling as she drew on the outside of my eyes with eyeliner. She finished pretty quickly, though.

"Stupid make up," I muttered.

She laughed and said, "You can go back to day-dreaming now."

I happily closed my eyes and returned to my memories.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, where are we going?" I asked as I tried not to trip in the ridiculous black, peep-toe pumps Alice had forced me in._

_Edward simply smiled and tightened his hold on my hand. "You'll see."_

_We walked hand in hand from the parking lot where Edward had parked until we reached a small, fancy restaurant called La Bella Italia. _

"_Edward…" I smiled up at him. "You do know that you don't eat, right?"_

_He laughed and said, "You deserve a semi-real date, plus they have a dance floor."_

"_Edward," I whine. "You know I can't dance."_

"_But I can." He grinned and pulled me into the restaurant._

_Needless to say, my first date _ever _was amazing, even though I almost tripped twice._

_End of Flashback_

"So, Bella, I'm done with your hair and Alice is done with you make up. But now it's on to a mani-pedi, and nails!" Rose murmured as she patted my knee before I groaned and let my head fall back.

"Meanwhile," Alice grinned, "tell us again how Edward proposed."

I smiled as she uncapped a silver nail polish. "It was a Friday night. It was our fourth date and we were going to go dancing, supposedly. We were driving…"

_Flashback_

"_Edward, where are we going? The club is that way!" I furrowed my eyebrows and pointed to the opposite direction._

_He smiled and said, "I know, love. I know."_

"_Edward, you aren't going to take me to the woods and kill me, right?" I asked, jokingly._

_He laughed. "No, love, we are going to our meadow."_

_He simply kept driving down the highway and passed the exit that lead to my house. Then he took the next exit and drove until I could see a trail next to the road. He got off the road and parked the car next to the trail._

_He unbuckled his seatbelt and grinned up at me. "C'mon, Bella, let's get going."_

_I got out of the car and he appeared next to me with a picnic basket. _

"_Uh, how… ugh, I think I'm overdressed." I looked down at my black strapless dress that was tight around the bust and then flowed out when it got to my waist. I also had on some black peep-toe pumps that were uncomfortable._

"_You look beautiful," He kissed my cheek. "But I brought these because I knew you were going to say that."_

_He walked back to the car and opened up the backseat door and pulled out a pair of black flats._

_I giggled and said, "I love you, Edward, mainly because you keep me from falling on my face."_

_He laughed and held onto my arm as I took off my heels and slipped on the flats._

_I sighed, "Much better."_

_His smile then turned mischievous. "Race you!"_

_He took off while I gaped at him, "You cheater! Get back here!"_

_I ran to catch up with him._

_._

"_That… was great." I hummed as I leaned into him after finishing my sandwich._

"_I hope you saved room for this," He stuck his hand into the basket a pull out a bag with strawberries and a small container with chocolate._

"_Edward," I looked up and said, "You're trying to fatten me up, aren't you?"_

_I grabbed the container and opened it and then grabbed the bag. _

"_Actually, right now I'm just trying to make you my wife." Edward said. _

_I looked up and then laughed. "Edward, be serious."_

"_Oh, I am." He stood up and dug through his pocket before digging out a small, black box. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_Tears sprang to my eyes as I set the container and bag aside before I threw myself at him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

_He fell back laughing and then he kissed me passionately. "I love you, Isabella Marie."_

_End of Flashback_

"And now, it is time for us to do the final thing before you become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. It's time to put on the dress!"

I smiled genuinely and stood up from the chair before heading into Alice's huge bathroom. Behind a thin plastic wrap was a dress that took Alice forever to find. It was ivory colored with several designs along the trail and along the waist line. It hung just right.

.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband now and forever?" Emmett said, with a serious face.

"I do." I whispered, and tried hard not to clear my throat to get rid of the scratchy feeling.

Emmett then turned to Edward.

I was trying hard not to do anything embarrassing that would make someone say that I am human, which I pretty much am now.

"I do." Edward said, after a while with a smile on his face.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Emmett shouted with a joy.

Edward smiled and gently held my head with his hands and leaned down as I got on my tippy-toes.

"Whoa, guys. I said _kiss_, not make out. C'mon…" I heard Emmett say before he held us apart.

I glared and said, "I knew I should've chosen Jasper to be our minister!"

Emmett pouted. "But I was the only who had the certificate that I did the one-minute training online! Fine, I was just kidding anyways."

Edward chuckled before gluing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened a kiss before Edward pulled back as I heard Matt clear his throat.

I smiled up at Edward before stepping back and intertwining my fingers with his.

"C'mon, Mrs. Cullen," He said as he led me back down the small walk-way Alice had created in the middle of our meadow.

There were only about two dozen chairs with our close family relatives. That included our extended Swan family and my friends.

As we reached the end Alice appeared and said, "The Volvo is waiting next to the road. You know what to do, Edward."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at him. "_Now_ you decide to kill me?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "Our reception is waiting, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, sounds fun." I smirked, "As long as I don't have to dance."

"Ha, and miss a chance to embarrass you? That's only in your dreams, Swan. Huh, I guess now you're a Cullen. Whatever." Jake guffawed as he walked past.

"Remember that you are dating my daughter!" I yelled at his back.

He looked scared before Nessie walked up and said, "Forgive him. He's still not over his latest bet."

I smirked. "That's what you when you bet against Alice, Jake!"

"You could've told me she was psychic, Bella!" He muttered.

I laughed and tugged on Edward's hand. "C'mon, we're going to be late, husband."

"Coming, wife," He replied, teasingly.

.

I hung on to Edward's shoulders as he twirled us around the other dancing couples.

"I told you! You can dance!" He whispered in my ear.

I smiled against his neck and whispered, "Yeah, only because I'm standing on your toes."

"Look at that." He whispered and motioned over to the left with his head.

To my left there was Henry and Cat flirting with each other and Jasper and Alice dancing. In the far corner there was Matt talking with my distant Swan relative, Leah. Leah had long, raven black hair that was held on top of her head with several pins and a deep royal blue dress that hugged her body. Leah was also relatively new to our extended family's clan so Matt hadn't met her yet. But he clearly liked her. I could hear him flirt and laugh with her.

"I'm glad everybody found someone." I whispered and turned to look up at Edward.

He smiled down at me and said, "Me too."

Then he kissed me.

**A/N: Yes, this is the second to last chapter.**

**So, I had this idea for an epilogue but I suspect that some of you will disagree with my choice, which is why I left it kind of with a final note here so that if you didn't like my epilogue then can simply imagine that it ended here. **

**Don't worry – nobody dies or anything truly tragic. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue

**A/N: Last chapter, everyone. I know, I know. Wipe your tears away. Anyways, few things: I used a particular scene from Breaking Dawn… I'm sure you all know what it is. I don't own it and I'm not trying to. I just kind of liked it and it fit for this particular chapter. Oh, and this is replacing most of the stuff in Eclipse… **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING….ESPECIALLY THAT SPECIFIC SCENE. I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. **

**Anyways, enough of me… ENJOY!**

_I was running. I was running away from something huge, something that would change everything. That is something I knew deep in my heart._

_I didn't want to change. I loved my life, my husband Edward, my family… But change was coming. I could feel it._

_I ran faster._

_I ran until I couldn't tell each tree from the next or even where I was, which is strange since I'm a vampire._

I gasped and shot up forward from my bed.

I began to cry at the sudden loss of my perfect life.

I had been dreaming all along. I didn't know the 'Swans' that were vampires or have a husband named Edward.

I cried harder and curled into a ball.

There was a sudden rush of wind and then nothing. I didn't even bother to look up from my position on my bed.

"Love, what's wrong? It was just a bad dream… It wasn't real." A soft, velvety voice murmured in my ear.

I looked up and gasped before throwing my arms around his neck and sobbed harder.

"Edward, you're here!" I said against his neck.

He wrapped his arms and my waist and pulled me toward him before resting back on the bed.

"I'm here, love. Did you have another forest dream? I only went to change clothes…." He whispered.

I shook my head as my _actual _life events flooded my mind. Me meeting Edward, us falling in love, him leaving, him coming back, proposing about fifty times, me saying no each and every time…

"It was a good dream." I sobbed.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, incredulously.

"I'm crying because I woke up!" I wailed.

I know, I know. I sounded irrational.

I took deep breaths to calm myself down and said, "It was about me… being a vampire."

He froze. "Didn't you just say it was a good dream?"

"Edward, in the dream I became a vampire before I even met you. We met here but then Tanya got in the middle and we got married…" I trailed off.

"That last part is the only one that sounds good in any way. Why was it a good dream again?"

"Edward," I said exasperated. "It was a good dream because well, I had my own coven. I had friends, family, and I was married to you. It was all I could ever want."

"You have all of those things! Well, except for the last one…" He muttered and suddenly went silent.

I froze and thought. Why was it so easy for me to marry him in a dream but in real life it's so hard? Then I began to think harder. In the dream, I didn't think that being mates and the ability to life forever were enough. I wanted to tie myself to him in every possible way. I had actually gone through the chance of losing forever with him even though I could live forever. Someone had almost had been able to take him away from me. That got me thinking.

'_The whole mate thing takes care of vampires, but what about human?_' I pondered.

Marriage! A small voice recalled in my head.

I decided not to overthink it too much anymore because if I did then I would chicken out.

"Hey Edward…" I nudged him with my elbow.

"Hmm?" He murmured as he fingered my hair.

"Is the offer still available?" I asked.

"What offer?" He asked.

I sat up and leaned against his chest. I caressed his cheek as I said, "The offer to be your wife."

He froze for a second before his topaz eyes lit and I knew I had made the right choice. The crooked smile I loved graced his face.

"Are you serious?" He whispered and in the moment I got a glimpse of a little Edward back in the early 20th century.

I felt bad for all of the other times I had rejected him.

"Of course," I planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I've got to me mine in every way possible so other girls won't be able to steal you away." He smiled because he knew I was half-teasing, but his expression went somber.

"Bella, you know, I don't want any of the other girls."

I grinned and pecked his lips again.

"I know. Now where's my ring so I can go show Alice? And, you know, while I'm there I can tell her _all _about my ideas I have for our wedding!"

He laughed. "I should let you sleep in more often. You think it'll work its magic and make you accept my gifts?"

"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up, Cullen. You keep doing that and I'll go back to my Dream Edward." I pouted and slid of the bed.

"Bella," He grabbed my hand.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I'm really glad you decided to be my wife."

I giggled and leaned into him. "I know, and so am I."

_The End._

**A/N: ALL DONE. Phew, how'd you like it? Good, bad? **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR KEEPING ME GOING. THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS…, etc. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story… It's my first multi-chapter finished story. So, congratulations are in order to me. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**jlom**


End file.
